El fénix esmeralda
by icaro
Summary: 6º año, suavecito y liviano, usea, apto pa tos los públicos. Traducción de un fic inglés... Transformaciones y un poco de intriga. COMPLETO
1. Cartas y magia

Sólo un par de comentarios antes de que empieces a leer:

-El mérito de esta historia no es mio, esto es una traducción de un fic que encontré por casualidad, aunque no recuerdo mu bien donde. Si su autor lo reconoce mientras lo lee que me lo diga y le daré el crédito que se merece.

-Espero que disfruteis la lectura en un intento por suavizar la espera del sexto libro.

CAPÍTULO UNO: CARTAS Y MAGIA

-¡Potter!

Harry puso los ojos en blanco ante el irritante grito y permaneció tumbado en su cama, mirando al techo. Se estaba condenando si no contestaba a su tío enseguida.

-¡POTTER! – Gritó tío Vernon de nuevo desde la cocina.

Harry se incorporó, rascándose un lado de la cabeza. Pensándolo dos veces, podía. Pero, si no contestaba, tío Vernon probablemente despertaría a todo el vecindario.

Los domingos por la mañana en Privet Drive siempre seguían el mismo patrón. En ese día de la semana, los Dursleys se levantaban tarde y tomaban un lento desayuno. Estarían en la cocina, zona habitable desde las nueve y media de la mañana, y tío Vernon hacía que tía Petunia le preparase un desayuno tradicional inglés, huevos fritos, bacon y salchichas.

Harry, mientras tanto, había estado despierto y completamente vestido desde hacía tiempo. Aquel par de horas antes de que los Dursleys se despertaran le daban la tranquilidad que necesitaba, durante la cual podía hablar con Hedwig, escribir una carta a un amigo o simplemente tumbarse a contemplar la locura que era su vida.

Harry, hoy vestía unos tejanos azules y una pálida camiseta gris, se puso sus habituales gafas redondas y entonces se levantó de la cama. Salió al rellano y empezó a bajar las escaleras.

Desde que había vuelto de Hogwarts este verano, había permanecido en un estado de confusión y caos emocional. Todavía le daba vueltas a la muerte de su padrino, lo último que quería hacer era pasar dos meses con sus familiares muggles. Pero cuando volvió a Privet Drive encontró las cosas ligeramente cambiadas. Su tía, Petunia Dursley, no parecía demasiado interesada en tratarlo mal como había hecho en años anteriores. Quizá, pensó Harry, era por que ella había revelado algún conocimiento del mundo mágico el verano pasado, y entendía el peligro que él corría y la importancia del papel que Harry aún tenía que jugar. De hecho, ella se conformaba simplemente, ignorando a Harry la mayor parte del tiempo. Su gran primo Dudley tambien había cambiado su parecer; quizá el hecho de que Harry salvara su vida el verano anterior lo había hecho asumirlo. De hecho, Dudley no había golpeado a Harry ni una sola vez, desde que había vuelto de la escuela. Tío Vernon era el único que estaba tan horrible como antes y, si era posible, tenía la cara más roja que nunca.

El mes que ya había pasado en Privet Drive había proporcionado a Harry el tiempo necesario para evaluar los tumultuosos sucesos que habían tenido lugar durante el final del curso en Hogwarts. Había sido un final dramático para él, y, en el último momento, le había costado la vida a uno de los pocos enlaces que todavía tenía con sus padres. La muerte de Sirius había sido un duro golpe, algo más de un mes después, Harry había sacado sus conclusiones. El profesor Snape tenía razón, Harry había sido arrogante. Lo había aprendido de la peor manera, por el camino más duro. Ignorando el consejo de los demás, había sido un juguete en manos de Voldemort y le había costado la vida de Sirius. Ahora Harry había tomado una decisión, sería mucho más cuidadoso en el futuro.

Cuando entró en la cocina, Harry vio la escena de un típico domingo por la mañana. Tío Vernon sentado a la mesa con un gran plato de comida ante él, mientras Dudley miraba fijamente, desanimado, el plato de lechuga y zanahoria rallada que le habían dado, los Dursley todavía lo mantenían con la "dieta del conejo", a pesar del progreso que había conseguido en el boxeo. Tía Petunia estaba fregando los cacharros que había utilizado para preparar la comida de tío Vernon. Ninguno de ellos hablaba, Harry ya había notado que era algo común durante el mes transcurrido. Pero en ese momento, tío Vernon, miraba furioso a Harry, con la cara completamente enrojecida.

-¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó Harry, intentando entender por qué tío Vernon estaba enfadado tan temprano ese día.

-¿Qué le has hecho a mi huevo? – Dijo tío Vernon con un susurro de ira, señalando hacia abajo, a su plato. Harry caminó alrededor de la mesa para poder verlo más de cerca. Había dos huevos fritos en el plato; uno parecía normal, el otro tenía dos pequeñas burbujas amarillas donde debería estar la yema.

-Nada, - replicó Harry – es solo un huevo con dos yemas. Cosas como esas existen, ¿sabes?

-¡Tonterías! – Dijo tío Vernon entre dientes - ¡Tú le has hecho algo! Lo has embrujado con algún absurdo hechizo de separación o algo.

-No lo he hecho. – Dijo Harry, dándose la vuelta y yéndose a uno de los sofás del salón, en el que se dejó caer pesadamente. – Además, no se me permite hacer magia fuera del colegio. Ya lo sabes.

-Lo hiciste el verano pasado. – Dijo tío Vernon.

-Y casi me expulsan por ello. – Recordó Harry. Alcanzó en mando a distancia de la gran televisión de los Dursley y la encendió; empezó a mostrar algún aburrido programa de "buenos días", el cual Harry, miraba despreocupadamente.

-Y deberían haberlo hecho. - Masculló tío Vernon – He pensado en escribir a tu estúpido ministro de magia yo mismo, para hacerle saber qué es lo que estas haciendo en tu tiempo libre.

-Puede que solo sea un huevo con dos yemas, Vernon. – Dijo tía Petunia sin girarse desde el fregadero. Tío Vernon gruño enfadado y se puso una servilleta en el cuello, entonces clavó un tenedor de mala gana en el otro huevo y empezó a comer. Dudley, que había permanecido en silencio durante toda la conversación, movió su ensalada, con el tenedor, alrededor del plato y miró fijamente un plato de bollos de arándanos recién hechos que tía Petunia había colocado en lo alto de la nevera el día anterior.

Harry estaba distraído, hasta que le llegó el sonido de un ulular desde fuera. Tío Vernon y tía Petunia miraron alrededor mezclando miedo e ira cuando la lechuza blanca de Harry llegó planeando a través de la ventana abierta del salón y se posó en la mesita de café que estaba frente a él. Tío Vernon hizo un sonoro silbido pasando el aire entre sus dientes delanteros, lo que provocó que su bigote temblara.

-Lo siento. – Dijo Harry rápidamente, mirando más hacía tía Petunia que a tío Vernon. Tía Petunia no dijo nada, simplemente volvió a fregar sus platos.

Harry rápidamente desató el rollo de pergamino de la pata de Hedwig, y acarició las plumas de su cabeza. La lechuza ululó suavemente y le dio un rápido y afectuoso picotazo en el dedo antes de salir volando en dirección a la ventana de la habitación de Harry.

Había recibido dos recortes de periódico y una carta. Cogió primero la carta y vio que estaba escrita bajo la perfecta mano de Hermione.

_Querido Harry,_

_No tengo mucho tiempo, pero tienes que leer esos dos artículos. ¡Son noticias excelentes!_

_Creo que no deberías quedarte con los Dursleys todo el verano. Quizá pueda organizar algo. Hablaré con Ron, bueno si me contesta, eso haré._

_Tú amiga,_

_Hermione_

Curioso, pensando en por qué Ron no podría estar hablando con Hermione, Harry miró los recortes de periódico. El primero era un trozo de El Profeta.

_FUDGE BAJO LA PRESI"N DE LA COMUNIDAD MÁGICA_

_Wesley Drooble-Funk, reportero de El Profeta._

_Siguiendo la alarmante revelación del mes pasado que El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado ha vuelto, el ministro de magia, Cornelius Fudge, ha estado bajo la presión del público para que se divulgara más información acerca de este hecho. En particular por qué su ministerio se ha tomado un año para admitir lo que Albus Dumbledore y Harry Potter han estado contando al mundo doce meses atrás era, de hecho, verdad. "Realmente, no hay nada más que pueda decir", contesta furioso Fudge cuando es abordado por este reportero en el ministerio de magia. "La vuelta de El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado nos incumbe a todos. Naturalmente mantendremos un estrecho contacto con todos los ministerios del mundo para extender la noticia tan rápido como sea posible." _

_Cuando pregunté acerca de la desaparición de su primera subsecretaria señor Dolores Umbridge, Fudge permanece con los labios apretados._

"_El paradero de la Srta. Umbridge esta actualmente bajo investigación – dijo – Nuestros oficiales tienen sospechas sobre sus actividades. Será encontrada pronto"_

_Cualquiera que sea la verdad, parece poco probable que Umbridge vuelva a su posición en la escuela Hogwarts de Magia y Hechizería este año._

Esto no era una sorpresa para Harry, aunque estaba contento de verlo escrito. Reprimió una sonrisa al pensar en el comportamiento típicamente nervioso de Fudge; sin dudar estaba ya consultando a Dumbledore para pedirle consejo ahora que había admitido abiertamente el regreso de Voldemort.

Esperando que el segundo artículo contuviese una gran revelación, cogió el segundo recorte.

_LA CONFEDERACI"N INTERNACIONAL SOBRE LAS NUEVAS LEYES PARA LOS MENORES DE EDAD_

_Wesley Drooble-Funk, reportero de El Profeta._

_La Confederación Internacional de Magos ha anunciado un inesperado cambio para la ley mágica que se ha mantenido con fuerza durante más de un siglo. Los jóvenes magos y brujas, los cuales eran considerados menores de edad y tenían prohibido hacer magia fuera de la escuela cuando no superasen la edad de diecisiete años, podrán, a partir de hoy, tener plena libertad para llevar a cabo actividades mágicas desde los catorce años..._

Harry miraba fijamente el periódico. ¿Un cambio en las leyes de la mayoría de edad? Excitado, continuó leyendo el recorte.

"_Parece algo justo," explicaba un miembro de la Confederación en una rueda de prensa, "que los jóvenes magos y brujas sean libres para defenderse desde la vuelta del Señor Oscuro. Nuestros estudios indican que, a la edad de catorce años, la mayoría de magos y brujas tienen suficiente experiencia para usar sus habilidades mágicas responsablemente."_

'Dumbledore debe haber estado estirando unas cuantas cuerdas', pensó Harry. El verano pasado, cuando él se había visto forzado a protegerse de un par de dementores con el encantamiento Patronus, había salido sin cargos de la audiencia por que la situación en la que había usado la magia, era una cuestión de auto-protección. El hecho de que las leyes hubiesen cambiado sugería también un incremento en el respeto de las capacidades de los jóvenes magos... o, algo que Harry temía mucho más, que la Confederación esperaba que los miembros jóvenes de la comunidad mágica iban a necesitar sus poderes.

De cualquier manera, ahora le estaba legalmente permitido hacer magia fuera del colegio. Con un salto de satisfacción, Harry sacó su varita del bolsillo derecho y la examinó, pensando cómo iba a aprovechar su nueva libertad.

Harry se giró y miró la cocina. Tío Vernon se había ido; debió dejar la habitación mientras él estaba leyendo. Tía Petunia, estaba tirando a la basura los restos de su inacabado desayuno y lavando su plato. Pero, Dudley había visto a Harry sacar la varita del bolsillo y lo miraba aprensivo.

Con una pequeña sonrisa, , Harry apuntó su varita al plato de bollos que había encima de la nevera y susurró, "Accio bollo". Uno de los bollos salió volando sin hacer ruido del plato y aterrizó en su mano extendido; era como estar cogiendo una snitch. La mandíbula de Dudley se abrió asombrosamente, pero no dijo nada a tía Petunia. Mirando el marchito desayuno de Dudley, Harry apuntó su varita al plato de bollos de nuevo.

"Accio bollo" susurró. Un segundo bollo abandonó silenciosamente el plato y flotó serenamente en el aire, meneándose suavemente. Dirigiéndolo con la varita, Harry lo hizo flotar a través de la habitación y lo aterrizó sobre la mesa, enfrente de Dudley, quien había seguido todo el trayecto con los ojos como platos. Dudley miraba fijamente el bollo, todavía trastornado por ver a Harry con la varita, pero entonces lo guardó suavemente bajo su ancho jersey. Harry le guiño un ojo a su primo y volvió a guardar la varita en el bolsillo.

Incluso habiendo usado el más simple de los encantamientos, era bueno hacer magia de nuevo, Harry pensó en cómo su regordete primo lo había contemplado con una mirada recelosa desde la mesa.

Tía Petunia parecía haber terminado de lavar los platos, y dejó la habitación sin molestarse en preguntar a Harry de qué era la carta. Cuando ella se fue, Harry sacó el bollo y empezó a comerlo. Después de un segundo, Dudley sacó el bollo de debajo de su jersey.

-Gracias. – Farfulló Dudley, sin mirar en dirección a Harry.

-No hay problema Dud. – Contestó Harry con la boca llena.

Harry pasó la mayor parte del día leyendo los libros del colegio en el salón y, ocasionalmente, escribiendo una carta para Hermione. Tío Vernon y tía Petunia estaban sentados al otro lado de la habitación leyendo los periódicos, intentando aparentar que él no estaba allí. Dudley, mientras tanto, sentado en el sofá entre sus padres, parecían un sándwich, haciendo como si prestara atención a la televisión.

Harry prefirió usar tinta y pergamino para escribir la carta a Hermione, con el único propósito de causar mayor disgusto a los Dursley. Podría haber levitado a menudo la pluma con un simple "Wingardium Leviosa", lo cual era demasiado para el bienestar de Dudley, el cual se mantenía echado miradas furtivas a Harry por si hacía más magia, lo cual hizo. Cada vez que hizo algún tipo de encantamiento, Harry observaba distraído cómo la cara de tío Vernon cambiaba de color, aunque él mantenía sus ojos fijos en el periódico.

Cuando Harry había revelado, esa misma tarde, que ahora estaba permitido hacer magia fuera de la escuela, tío Vernon había llegado a estar extremadamente furioso, pero se había tranquilizado rápidamente cuando Harry sacó la varita del bolsillo y la giró inocentemente en su mano. Tía petunia, mientras, no dijo nada, quizá se dio cuenta de que si tenían que estar con la persona más odiada por Voldemort, entonces no sería tan mala idea para Harry poder defenderse.

Desde entonces, ninguno de sus tíos le había dirigido la palabra, y él estaba contento de que no estuviesen acosándolo como hacían normalmente si aparecía en el lugar de la casa donde ellos estaban.

Esa tarde, después de que Hedwig se hubiese marchado con la respuesta de la carta de Hermione, Harry se fue a la cama con el espíritu feliz por primera vez desde la muerte de Sirius. La libertad para usar magia, el silencio de los Dursleys y la carta de Hermione, le habían levantado el ánimo, y por una vez, cayó rendido en la cama sin pensar demasiado en Sirius o en cualquier otra cosa pésima que lo perseguía después de oscurecer.

Estaba volando sobre Privet Drive. El mar de luces que era Little Whining se extendía bajo él y la brisa nocturna agitaba sus alas. Harry echó una mirada hacía abajo, buscando su Saeta de Fuego, pero no pudo ver ninguna escoba.

'Debo estar soñando' pensó Harry.

La sensación de volar libremente sobre la ciudad era maravillosa. Planeó en círculos y vio el número cuatro, y la ventana del piso de arriba abierta esperando el regreso de Hedwig. Sabía que si descendía allí podría verse durmiendo en su cama, por que esto era solo un sueño o algo parecido.

Pero no necesitaba hacerlo y le gustaba más estar ahí fuera. Harry movió hacía atrás la cabeza y cantó, la cadencia de tonos de un sonido familiar se perdió en el cielo nocturno. Era libre y era maravilloso estar vivo y ser uno con el cielo.

-¿Qué está pasando en el mundo estos días? – Dijo alguien. Harry abrió los ojos y miró hacia arriba algo adormilado. Un viejo muggle estaba de pie inclinado sobre él, mientras un perro pekinés atado a una correa que sostenía con su mano izquierda, olisqueaba alrededor de los pies de Harry.

¿Qué estaba haciendo aquel extraño muggle en su habitación?

Pero entonces, Harry se dio cuenta de que no estaba tumbado en su cama. Desconcertado, se sentó y se miró, viendo una extraña situación, tumbado en el césped, en la entrada de la casa de los Dursleys, con el pijama manchado por el césped. Se preguntaba por qué su vista era borrosa, y se percató de que no llevaba las gafas.

Harry miró al muggle con los ojos muy abiertos, todavía desorientado. El viejo negó con la cabeza y se fue caminando por la cera murmurando algo sobre "huidos" y "vagabundos".

Harry se frotó los ojos y miró hacia arriba, a la ventana abierta de la habitación que había sobre él.

-¿Qué demonios? – Dijo.


	2. Pelo rojo y ropa de segunda mano

CAPÍTULO DOS: PELO ROJO Y ROPA DE SEGUNDA MANO

Harry se puso de pie y se acercó al enrejado que había bajo su ventana; la puerta delantera debía estar cerrada, entonces su única opción (además de llamar al timbre y esperar a que le dejaran entrar, lo cual era demasiado pedir) era escalar el muro para poder entrar por la ventana de su habitación.

Puso un pie en la parte más baja del enrejado, utilizándolo como escalera, y comenzó a subir. No era muy divertido ya que las maderas hacían daño a sus pies desnudos, pero solo tenía que subir su propio peso. Después de unos momentos alcanzó con el brazo el alféizar de su ventana y, con un último empujón, consiguió entrar en su cuarto.

Muchas cosas cayeron de su escritorio cuando se apoyó sobre el y saltó a su cama. Mientras se agachaba para recoger los bolígrafos y lápices que habían caído, estaba siendo observado por Hedwig, quien debía haber vuelto durante la noche y ahora estaba dentro de su jaula con la puerta abierta.

-Perdona. – Le susurró Harry poniendo los lápices de nuevo en el bote sobre su escritorio. Se vistió distraído, poniéndose la camiseta al revés, pensando en los sucesos de la noche anterior.

'Entonces, ¿soy sonámbulo?' pensó Harry dándole la vuelta a su camiseta. 'Estupendo, otra rareza para incluir en la lista de Harry Potter'

Una vez estuvo vestido, como no había señal del despertar de los Dursleys, cogió lápiz y papel y escribió una carta a Ron.

_Querido Ron,_

_Tienes que sacarme de aquí. Los Dursleys ni siquiera me hablan, no es que esté siendo un verano tan malo como el anterior, pero estoy muuuuyyyyy aburrido. Se que Dumbledore quiere que esté aquí, pero quiero pasar más tiempo con mis amigos, especialmente desde que nos permiten usar magia. (¿Qué te parece la decisión?)_

_Hazme saber algo lo más pronto posible._

_Harry_

_P.D. Tuve un sueño genial anoche. Podía volar sin usar escoba. Fue un poco raro, pero increíble. _

Decidió no mencionarle a Ron nada sobre el sonambulismo, prefirió esperar y ver si pasaba de nuevo antes de hablar precipitadamente con el primer mago que viera. Normalmente habría escrito a Sirius si algo raro le sucedía... pero ahora eso no era posible.

Le llegaron los ruidos de algún lugar de la casa cuando estaba atando la carta a la pata de Hedwig y dejándola marchar. Viendo a la lechuza alejándose, escuchó pasos golpeando el rellano y un tímido golpe en su puerta.

-Si. – Dijo Harry, mirando extrañado la puerta, no eran habituales las visitas a esas horas. Para su sorpresa, Dudley abrió la puerta y entró, todavía vestido con el pijama y mirando un poco desconcertado. Cerró la puerta tras él y miró a Harry.

-Un gran pájaro. – Dijo.

-¿Qué?

-Un gran pájaro, - repitió Dudley, moviendo sus brazos como si fueran alas. – volando por ahí fuera anoche. Yo lo vi, no era... normal. ¿Viste algo?

Harry negó con la cabeza. Hasta donde él sabía, había dormido toda la noche, incluso durante el rato que salió a dar el "paseíto".

-No, - le contestó - ¿Qué pinta tenía?

-Grande, grande como un cisne... verde. – Dijo Dudley encogiéndose de hombros. – Casi parecía que estaba en llamas.

Harry frunció en ceño, no sabía de ningún pájaro parecido a ese.

-No te preocupes, - dijo – dudo que estuviera haciendo algo malo.

Dudley asintió tranquilamente y se marchó, dejando a Harry reflexionando sobre el hecho de que, algo que sonaba parecido al fénix de Dumbledore, había estado volando por Little Whining la noche pasada. Excepto por el hecho de que Fawkes era rojo y dorado, no verde como le había descrito Dudley.

Harry no sabía que era lo que Dudley había visto exactamente, pero lo que era seguro es que algo extraño había estado allí por la noche... por que él había estado soñando, ¿verdad? A menos que hubiese sido su imaginación la que hubiese volado por la noche.

El desayuno fue el habitual asunto aburrido mientras Harry esperaba la respuesta de Ron. Resistiéndose a la tentación de transformar, las tazas de té de tío Vernon y tía Petunia en ratas, ahora que era libre para usar su varita. Se contuvo. Se sintió un poco mal cuando a su primo le pusieron para desayunar un octavo de zumo de uva y a él le pusieron un cuarto.

La respuesta de Ron llegó a media mañana. La lechuza de Ron, un diminuto pájaro llamado Pigwidgeon, llegó ruidosamente a trevés de la ventana del salón, asustando a tía Petunia, que estaba estirando masa en la mesa de la cocina. La lechuza podría haber aterrizado encima del montón de harina de tía Petunia, si Harry no la hubiese cogido como si se tratara de una snitch, antes de que pudiera hacer ningún daño. Bajó a la parlanchina Pig y la llevó a su habitación, donde le quitó el rollo de pergamino antes de ponerla dentro de la jaula de Hedwig.

Una vez que la nota estuvo libre, Harry se sentó y desenrolló el pergamino. Podía oír a Dudley jugando al ordenador en la habitación de atrás mientras leía.

_Querido Harry,_

_Hablé con mi padre y me dijo que tal vez podríamos traerte antes de septiembre. Mama esta de acuerdo, por supuesto, ella nunca se cansaría de tenerte con nosotros. Papa dijo que pondrá hechizos alrededor de la casa, para protegernos, pero no creo que la orden esté muy preocupada. Ya conoces la noticia, Dumbledore cree que eres suficientemente capaz de cuidarte solo._

_No me enrollo más, iremos mañana por la mañana a recogerte. Me quedo con Hedwig hasta que llegues. Solo asegúrate de que la chimenea no está bloqueada esta vez, ¿de acuerdo?_

_Te veo pronto compañero,_

_Ron_

Harry sonrió recordando a los Weasleys atrapados en la chimenea dos veranos atrás, cuando fueron a recogerlos para el mundial de quidditch. Pensó que las cosas habían sido muy sencillas entonces, pero ahora no era el tiempo de vivir de los recuerdos. Voldemort se había alzado de nuevo y negarlo era tomar un camino a ninguna parte.

Escribió una rápida respuesta para Ron antes de dejar marchar a Pig.

_Hey amigo,_

_¡Gracias por la invitación! Me has salvado de un aburridísimo mes. Vas a invitar a Hermione también ¿verdad? Cuando me envió el mensaje ayer, parecía creer que no querías hablar con ella._

_Harry_

Cuando le dijo a su tío esa tarde que pasaría el resto del verano con los Weasleys, tío Vernon pareció gratamente agradecido.

-El verano entero, ¿estás seguro? – preguntó asegurándose.

-Si – Contestó Harry.

-Bien, al fin nos deshacemos de ti, pero... - se le fue el color de la cara – ellos no vendrán aquí de nuevo, ¿verdad?

Harry asintió, estirando las comisuras de los labios. Una expresión un tanto sospechosa, tío Vernon se giró lentamente mirando la chimenea del salón.

-Exacto – Dijo Harry con una sonrisita. Tío Vernon se quedó lívido y se levantó pateando el suelo del salón.

-¡Malditos raros anormales! – Susurró para sí mismo – Menos mal que después de la última vez puse la chimenea móvil.

Esa noche, Harry se fue a la cama animado, pero deteniéndose a pensar en el percance de la noche anterior una vez su cabeza descansó en la almohada.

'Por si acaso' pensó e intentó vaciar su mente de pensamientos y emociones tal y cómo el profesor Snape había intentado enseñarle el curso pasado. Sorprendentemente le funcionó bien.

'Esto es lo que un verano en Privet Drive puede hacer contigo' pensó débilmente entes de caer dormido.

Ningún sueño extraño lo persiguió esa noche y, al despertar, aún seguía tumbado en su cama.

Por la mañana se aseguró de que todas sus cosas del colegio estuvieran en su baúl, entonces lo llevó todo escaleras abajo junto con la jaula de Hedwig, el caldero y su más preciada posesión, la saeta de fuego que le regaló Sirius y le había ayudado a ganar más de un partido de quidditch. Lo dejó todo en el salón y fue hasta la cocina para unirse a sus parientes en el desayuno.

Los Dursleys estaban nerviosos esa mañana y Harry podía imaginar el por qué. La inminente llegada de un grupo de magos no era nunca bienvenida por sus tíos y debía ser particularmente incómoda para Dudley, quien en sus encuentros previos con magos, había llegado a tener una cola de cerdo y una lengua del tamaño de la de un elefante. Aunque ahora su primo parecía estar tomándose mejor las cosas que sus padres, quizá por que sus encuentros con la magia del último par de días no habían sido tan terribles.

De cualquier forma, los tres Dursleys se sobresaltaron bastante cuando, apenas Harry había terminado sus cereales, hubo un estruendo y tres pelirrojos cubiertos de hollín salieron de repente de la chimenea del salón y acabaron sobre la alfombra.

Harry saltó de la silla de la cocina y cruzó al salón para ayudar a los recién llegados a levantarse. Ron, su mejor amigo, fue el primero en estar de pie; una pecosa y larguirucha figura que, si era posible, parecía sensiblemente más alto que la última vez que Harry lo vio. Los acompañantes de Ron se le unieron rápidamente, el padre de Ron y su delgada hermana pequeña. Los tres Weasleys saludaron cortésmente a los Dursleys, que seguían sentados con el desayuno delante, con un movimiento de cabeza.

-Hey Harry – sonrió Ron.

-Hey Ron – Harry le devolvió la sonrisa. Ron golpeó los nudillos de Harry y se hizo a un lado para que su padre pudiera adelantarse.

-Me alegro de verte Harry – Dijo Arthur Weasley con una sonrisa extendiendo su mano.

-Ya tambien sr. Weasley. – Contestó Harry dándole la mano. Entonce el Sr. Weasley, viendo la jaula de Hedwig brillar en el hall, le hizo una seña a Ron para que empezara a recoger las pertenencias de Harry. En ese momento se encontró con la cara de la hermana de Ron.

-Hola Harry – Dijo mientras lo abrazaba.

-Hola Ginny – Contestó Harry con una sonrisa. Le dio un rápido abrazo y un beso en la frente, ante el cual ella se sonrojó suavemente, pero se dirigió rápidamente hacía el hall. Harry captó una mirada de los silenciosos Dursleys en la mesa de la cocina, se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa y acompañó a los otros en el hall. El Sr. Weasley salía ya con la jaula de Hedwig, mientras Ron pasaba el caldero de Harry a su hermana. Ron y él permanecían en el hall mientras los otros dos Weasleys volvían a la chimenea con los trastos de Harry. En un momento, con una llama verde, Ginny y el Sr. Weasley se habían ido.

-¿Cómo estas compañero? – Preguntó Ron ayudando a Harry con su baúl.

-No estoy mal, gracias. – Contestó Harry pasándole la saeta de fuego a Ron, quien cogió la escoba rápidamente manteniéndola a distancia, como si fuera sagrada. - ¿Qué tal tu?

-¿Qué? – Dijo Ron despistado, acariciando la barnizada madera de la saeta antes de salir del trance – Oh! Todo bien, gracias.

-¿Has invitado a Hermione? – Preguntó Harry estudiándolo con la mirada.

-Si, lo he hecho – contestó Ron – Las cosas están bien entre nosotros, no te preocupes.

Los ojos de Ron esquivaron los suyos al decir esto, pero decidió dejar el tema para más tarde.

-Genial – Dijo Harry alegremente - ¿Tienes polvos floo para mi?

-Si, los llevo aquí.

Ron metió la mano en el bolsillo de sus pantalones y sacó un pequeño tubo de arcilla. Lo destapó y dejó caer unos cuantos polvos sobre la mano abierta de Harry.

-Gracias. – Dijo Harry. Ron otra pizca de polvos y guardó el tubo en el bolsillo con algo de dificultad, ya que tenía las manos muy ocupadas. Cuando Ron estuvo completamente organizado, se acercaron los dos juntos a la chimenea.

Ron entró primero y desapareció entre unas brillantes llamas verdes. Harry se giró hacía los Dursleys y les hizo un gesto con la mano, en la que sujetaba los polvos, cerrada en señal de despedida.

-Nos vemos el próximo verano. – Dijo Harry. Tío Vernon y tía Petunia solamente lo miraron con disgusto, aunque Dudley hizo un tímido saludo con su mano. Sonriendo a su primo, Harry entró en la chimenea y tirando los polvos floo gritó:

-La madriguera.

Con el baúl sujeto firmemente en una mano, se sintió absorbido por un mar de llamas verdes que lo alejaban del dominio de los muggles y lo llevaban de vuelta al mundo mágico, al cual pertenecía.

-¡Harry cariño! – Le llegó una voz familiar. Harry estaba sentado en el suelo de la casa de los Weasleys, con su baúl tumbado a su lado. Antes de que supiera qué estaba pasando, estaba siendo levantado y lo estaban cubriendo de besos.

-Hola Sra. Weasley. – Sonrió Harry.

La madre de Ron le soltó y fue junto a su marido diciendo:

-¡Es bueno tenerte de vuelta!

* * *

¡Tengo un lector/a! - No te preocupes que no pienso dejarlo...


	3. Regreso a la Madriguera

Recordad que esto no es más que una traducción, la trama no es mía.

**Capítulo 3 Regreso a la madriguera**

Harry había visitado por última vez la casa de los Weasleys dos años atrás y ver de nuevo sus vigas de madera y las excéntricas escaleras, le proporcionaban un cálido sentimiento de acogida que nunca había tenido en Privet Drive o, incluso, en sus mejores días en Hogwarts. La, tantas veces, alterada casa con su rústica decoración y sus raros artefactos era, para Harry, única en el mundo; los cuchillos encantados de la Sra. Weasley hacían su trabajo mientras las sartenes se fregaban solas en la cocina, todo esto mezclado con la, siempre presente, obsesión del Sr. Weasley por los objetos muggles como las bombillas o los tapones.

El Sr. Weasley, Ron y Ginny ayudaron a Harry a llevar sus cosas escaleras arriba. Cuando alcanzaron el último piso, Ron empujó la puerta de su habitación dejando paso a los otros; Harry vio que una segunda cama había sido preparada para él y dejó su baúl encima, mientras Ron dejaba, reverencialmente, la saeta de fuego apoyada en la pared junto a su propia escoba. Harry observó cómo el grupo de siete magos que formaban el póster de los Chudley Cannons admiraban su escoba, ya que las suyas parecían ser Nimbus 2001. Un ulular proveniente de la parte de arriba del armario de Ron, le dio a entender que Hedwig estaba allí. La lechuza de Harry miraba de manera irritante a Pig, que estaba a su lado. Harry sacó de su bolsillo una chuchería y se la dio, la nevada lechuza la cogió con aplomo y dignidad y empezó a devorarla.

-Podríamos bajar. – Dijo Ron cuando Ginny y el Sr. Weasley salieron de la habitación. – Mamá está haciendo te.

-De acuerdo. – Asintió Harry.

Él y Ron bajaron la escaleras a saltos, (seis? Siete? Harry no podia recordar nunca cuántas eran) y llegaron a la cocina, donde se unieron a los demás que ya estaban sentados en los bancos alrededor de la larga mesa. La Sra. Weasley ya había sacado, en un plato decorado con flores, unos apetecibles pasteles y estaba sirviendo el te.

-Está todo muy tranquilo hoy. – Dijo Harry a nadie en particular. Nada menos que cinco de los Weasleys destacaban por su ausencia.

-Ellos están muy ocupados. – Contestó la Sra. Weasley. – Bill y Charlie están fuera trabajando para la orden. Los gemelos, bien, estarán con esa dichosa tienda de bromas suya ahora.

La Sra. Weasley hizo un amago de fruncir el ceño cuando dijo esto, pero Harry pensó que ella estaba intentando duramente suprimir una suave sonrisa de orgullo, tal como hizo. Ron y Ginny parecían haberlo notado también, y los tres intercambiaron unas sonrisas.

-Entonces ¿les va bien? – Preguntó Harry.

La Sra. Weasley entrecerró los ojos, pero manteniendo esa suave sonrisa.

-Si, - contestó – no muestran ni la más mínima señal de querer cambiar de profesión.

-¡Son los mejores! – Le susurró Ron excitadamente a Harry – Nunca pensé que podíamos tener tantos galeones en nuestra cámara.

Harry sonrió rápidamente a Ron antes de hacer la pregunta que había estado esperando, si era seguro preguntar.

-¿Qué hay de Percy?

La sonrisa desapareció de la cara de la Sra. Weasley al oír el nombre de Percy. En ese momento Harry se sintió culpable por hacer la pregunta.

-Nos escribió para disculparse después de que Fudge admitió que Ya-Sabes-Quién había vuelto, - dijo el Sr. Weasley – pero no ha vuelto a visitarnos. Cuando lo veo en el trabajo, solo se comporta de manera cortés.

-Siento oír eso. – Contestó Harry con torpeza.

-Oh, no te preocupes cariño. – Dijo la Sra. Weasley, recuperando la suave sonrisa – Al menos se ha disculpado.

Todo el mundo estaba distraído cuando, con un sonoro "pop", dos magos pelirrojos que vestían idénticos trajes verdes, brillantes camisas azules y corbata, aparecieron en la parte más alejada de la mesa.

-¿Qué hay Harry? – Dijo uno de ellos.

-¡Hola chicos! – dijo Harry, un poco desconcertado por su aparición. Fred y George se sentaron enfrente de él y cogieron un par de pasteles.

-Buenísimo, mamá. Como siempre. – Dijo George masticando su pastel.

-Bien, por lo menos aparecéis un rato. – Dijo la Sra. Wasley, levantando una ceja.

-No por mucho tiempo, - añadió Fred – hemos dejado a Lee a cargo de la tienda, pero no estoy seguro de que se las apañe bien.

-¿Quién sabe qué estará dando de comer a las arañas? – Comentó George pensativo.

-¿No sería mejor que volvierais enseguida? – Comentó Ginny con media sonrisa mirando las chillonas ropas de sus hermanos mientras estos terminaban sus pasteles y cogían más.

-Tienes razón. – Dijo Fred. Tiró de la manga de George y se alejaron un poco de la mesa.

-Encantados de verte Harry. – Dijo George.

-Yo también. – Contestó Harry con una gran sonrisa. Los gemelos sacaron sus varitas y desaparecieron.

-Bueno, son un equipo... firme – Comentó Harry mientras la Sra. Weasley acababa su te. Ron resopló.

-Están siempre en el límite. – Dijo la Sra. Weasley con una sonrisa indulgente.

La reunión se tranquilizó un poco mientras acababan el te, Harry estaba a punto de atreverse a hacer la pregunta que ansiaba desde que había llegado, pero, por un golpe en la puerta, tuvo que dejarlo para más tarde. La Sra. Weasley se levantó a abrir.

-¡Hermione! – Dijo la señora Weasley cuando una mata de pelo marrón apareció tras la puerta. – Me alegro de verte. Pasa y siéntate.

-Gracias Sra. Weasley. – Contestó Hermione sonriendo. Entró y dejó su baúl y el caldero detrás de la puerta, se acercó a la mesa con Crookshanks siguiéndola con el rabo levantado y mirando a Harry y Ron.

-Hola Hermione. – Dijo Harry alegremente. Hermione le devolvió la sonrisa y se giró hacia Ron, quien, de repente, estaba muy interesado inspeccionando sus uñas.

-Hola Ron. – Dijo Hermione insegura.

-Hola. – Contestó Ron sin mirarla. Hermione se sentó en el banco frente a ellos, parecía algo desilusionada.

-¿Cómo estás? – Insistió ella. Ron esta vez si la miró.

-Todo bien. –Replicó Ron con una sonrisa un poco forzada que a Harry le pareció una mueca.

-¿Cómo estás tú Hermione? – Preguntó Ginny rápidamente, aparentemente sentía el momento de tensión, como Harry. Ron volvió a sus uñas. Hermione, que parecía aliviada por la interrupción, miró a Ginny.

-Estoy bien. - contestó – De hecho he estado muy ocupada practicando para este curso. Los EXTASIS llegarán enseguida y quiero llevar bien este curso.

-¿Pero cómo puedes estar practicando ya? – Le preguntó Ron, mirándola – No tenemos ni siquiera los resultados de los timos, ¿cómo puedes saber que materias estudiarás este curso?

-He supuesto que todos queremos ser aurores, entonces he consultado las materias que la profesora McGonagall nos dijo que necesitábamos para ello. – Contestó Hermione.

Ron miró fijamente durante un segundo a Hermione y después le dirigió a Harry una mirada exasperante. Harry intentó parecer simpático para que Hermione no se sintiera ofendida. Pensó que no era el mejor comienzo, pero al menos estaban hablando.

La conservación se calmó, después de un momento Ron y Hermione estaban hablando casi con normalidad, pero Harry observaba cómo Ron evitaba los ojos de Hermione cuando ella lo miraba directamente. Harry centró su atención en Ron, intentando imaginar que pensaba su amigo, pero Ron, examinando de nuevo sus uñas, no le daba ninguna pista.

Harry mantuvo la conversación pesa a la urgencia que empezaba a sentir por hacer la pregunta "¿Dónde está Voldemort?", pero la dejó para más tarde y disfrutó de la compañía de sus amigos. Los padres de Ron dijeron que tenían cosas que hacer y la pequeña fiesta terminó.

Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny salieron al jardín a ocuparse de la desgnomización mensual. Ron Harry y Ginny, que eran experimentados desgnomizadores, no tuvieron grandes problemas, pero Hermione se encontró con algunas dificultades.

-¡Ow! – Gritó Hermione, corría girando con un gnomo agarrado con los dientes en su dedo índice. - ¿Cómo me libro de esta cosa?

-Déjame que te enseñe. – Le dijo Harry riendo. Agarró al gnomo, que estaba forcejeando, por los tobillos, y este soltó la mano de Hermione e intentó, sin éxito, clavar sus dientes en Harry. Hermione metió el dañado dedo, que estaba muy rojo, en la boca y miró cómo Harry hacía oscilar al gnomo sobre su cabeza y lo lanzaba al campo vecino.

-¡Justo así! – Le dijo. Hermione asintió y fue a por uno que estaba intentando esconderse entre unas finas matas de hierba.

-¡No lo harás! – Dijo Hermione cogiendo la criatura por los pies. El bicho le chilló todo tipo de maldiciones cuando se encontró colgando cabeza abajo agarrado firmemente por Hermione. Harry se retiró un poco cuando ella empezó a balancear al gnomo con fuerza por encima de su cabeza. Lo soltó, no llegó tan lejos como el de Harry, pero recorrió una buena distancia.

-¡Muy buena Hermione! – Dijo Ginny. Hermione se giró a mirarlos con una brillante sonrisa. Ron tambien sonreía, pero cuando los ojos de Hermione encontraron los suyos, la sonrisa desapareció, y bajó la vista, con aspecto pesimista.

-¿Qué te pasa Ron? – Suspiró Hermione con tristeza.

-Nada. – Contestó él negando con la cabeza. Todavía miraba fijamente la hierba.

-Hay algo mal Ron. – Insistió Hermione – Tú no sueles comportarte así.

-¡Te he dicho que nada! – Gritó Ron y se fue con paso firme hacia la casa. Hermione parecía herida, volvió, silenciosamente, a la mata de hierba en la que había estado trabajando. Harry siguió con la vista a Ron y vio cómo su amigo se paraba por un momento buscando a Hermione, mirando por encima de su hombro.

En el momento que entró en casa, Harry entendió lo que había visto. Mirando a su izquierda, vio a Ginny de pie. Intercambiaron una miranda, que le dio a entender que ella tambien lo sabía.

-Pobre chico, - le murmuró Harry – se está volviendo loco.

Él ya lo sabía. Había habido signos desde cuarto curso, cuando Hermione y Ron habían discutido por el baile. Pero nunca, hasta ahora, Ron los había mostrado tan abiertamente, y Harry creía que eso le estaba cambiando. Pero no era el efecto sobre Ron lo que realmente le preocupaba, sino el daño que estaba haciendo en su amistad. Tenía que pararlo.

-¿Dónde está Voldemort? – Preguntó.

A su alrededor, muchos tenedores cayeron ruidosamente sobre la mesa.

-En ninguna parte. – Dijo George.

Harry, Hermione y los Weasleys estaban cenando. Harry degustaba el estofado de cordero que la Sra. Weasley había preparado, meditando sobre la situación de Ron y Hermione, cuando, de repente, le pareció que era el momento adecuado para preguntar.

Fred y George habían vuelto temprano de su tienda en el Callejón Diagon, y pudieron jugar un rato al quidditch. Harry, Fred y Hermione jugaron contra Ron, George y Ginny. Con tan poco jugadores no pudieron usar la snitch, y Harry había jugado como golpeador, Fred como cazador y con Hermione defendiendo los goles sobre la vieja escoba de Ron. Hermione no tenía experiencia, lo cual ponía al equipo de Harry en desventaja frente al de Ron, que defendía sus goles muy bien, con George en su acostumbrado puesto de golpeador y Ginny como ágil cazadora. Harry y Fred lo hicieron bien, pero cuando el partido terminó, el equipo de Ron les sacaba mucha ventaja. Sin guardarse ningún rencor, entraron a la llamada de la Sra. Weasley para la cena y ahora estaban en ello, con siete pares de ojos puestos en Harry.

-¿Voldemort? – Repitió el Sr. Weasley. Ron se estremeció.

-Si. – Contestó Harry.

-Está por ahí. – Contestó el Sr. Weasley intentando evadir el tema.

-¿Dónde exactamente?

-Para ser sincero Harry, nadie sabe mucho. – Dijo el Sr. Weasley – Ha habido ataques ocasionales de mortífagos, pero después del incidente de final de curso, la mitad de sus seguidores acabaron en Azkaban, Voldemort se ha mantenido bastante quieto.

-¿No se han escapado? – Preguntó Harry.

-No.

-¿Qué se sabe de Umbridge? – La pregunta de Harry provocó de nuevo que todas las miradas estuvieran sobre él.

-Dumbledore intentan mantenerse informado. – Contenstó Fred mientras el Sr. Weasley asentía. – Pero no parece creer que sea muy importante.

-¿No piensa que se unirá a Voldemort ahora que ha perdido su poder en el Ministerio? – Preguntó Harry.

-Puede ser, pero no podemos afirmarlo sin pruebas. – Contestó el Sr. Weasley encogiéndose de hombros.

Ahora que estaba satisfecho, Harry volvió a la cena.

Llegó la hora de acostarse, después de un día cansado, pero Harry estaba contento. Se hundió en la cama de más que había sido preparada en la habitación de Ron con un sentimiento general de satisfacción, y rápidamente cayó en un sueño profundo.

Esa noche, Harry voló de nuevo en sueños.

* * *

**remus-lupin-black-darkq**: me alegra ver que repites, sobre tus sospechas aún tendrás que esperar un poco...

**Lily**: Hola apañera!!! la historia original está escrita en inglés y no es mia, esto no es más que una traducción, puede que ya la hayas leído en inglés y por eso te suena.

**Sarhaliene**: Si tu teoría es correcta, ahora mismo tengo 150 lectores... Me alegro de que te guste, espero verte por aquí.

Saludos a toas/os


	4. Exámenes y encuentros

Caxo pa leer el fin de semana...

**Capítulo 4 Exámenes y encuentros**

Cuando Harry despertó, la mañana siguiente, todavía estaba en la cama, encima de las mantas. Sintió un momento de alivio que no pudo explicar, pero entonces recordó.

'La última que tuve un sueño sobre vuelos, amanecí en el jardín delantero de los Dursleys.'

Bien, si había hecho el sonámbulo esa noche, hizo un mejor trabajo volviendo a la cama. Cerró los ojos e intentó recordar cómo le había hecho sentir el sueño; recordaba una sensación de euforia y libertad, pero no podía decir más.

Le llegó el canto de los pájaros desde fuera, Harry pensó en Hedwig y Pig. Mirando arriba del armario se dio cuenta de que las dos lechuzas no estaban. Harry supuso que estarían con el correo, se levantó y miró por la ventana. Era una mañana brillante, entrecerró los ojos debido a la luz del sol que le llegaba por encima de las copas de los árboles.

Un ruido distrajo la atención de Harry. Ron estaba sentado en la cama frotándose los ojos.

-Buenos días. – Murmuró.

-Buenos días Ron. – Contestó Harry poniéndose las gafas y echando un vistazo a la habitación. Muchos de los jugadores de los Chudley Cannons estaban dormitando, pero dos de ellos abrieron sus ojos y los miraron molestos por el ruido.

Harry y Ron se vistieron y bajaron a saltos los numerosos escalones hasta llegar a la cocina, donde la Sra. Weasley estaba preparando el desayuno mientras el Sr. Weasley leía un ejemplar del profeta. Se sentaron junto a él y las chicas llegaron al momento.

-Buenos días a todos. – Dijo Ginny, Harry y Ron correspondieron con un gesto de mano.

Un ruido procedente de fuera, anunció la llegada de Hedwig y Pig, que cargaban entre las dos a Errol, el cual parecia haberse quedado dormido durante el vuelo. Las tres lechuzas aterrizaron en la mesa, Hedwig se separó de las otras dos con un gesto altanero.

Cada una de ellas portaba una carta. Hegwid se paró frente a Harry y estiró su pata, en la que había un sobre con membrete con una escritura muy familiar. Harry cogió el sobre y leyó la dirección.

Sr. H. Potter

La madriguera.

Ottery St. Catchpole

Devon

Escrito en la esquina derecha del sobre estaba,

Resultado de los TIMO. Prioritario.

-Uh, Oh – Dijo Ron, que había desatado un sobre igual de la pata de Pig. Hermione también lo estaba desatando de la pata de Errol. Los tres intercambiaron miradas mientras sostenían las cartas, Ginny los miraba apoyando.

-De acuerdo, a la cuenta de tres. – Dijo Harry. Contó hasta cero y los tres rompieron los sobres al mismo tiempo.

Harry sacó tres pergaminos. Uno era una carta, el otro una hoja de selección de los curso para el EXTASIS, y el tercero los resultados. Harry dejó de lado los dos primeros y se centró en las notas.

Encantamientos - E

Transformaciones - E

Pociones - O

Herbología - E

Defensa contra las artes oscuras - O

Historia de la magia - A

Astronomía - E

Cuidado de criatura mágicas - O

Adivinación – P

Harry leyó los resultados dos veces, en la segunda mirada se dio cuenta.

-¿Pociones? ¿Extraordinario? – No se lo podía creer. Ron, cuya cara se había quedado flácida después de leer las notas, lo miró.

-¿Tú también? – Dijo débilmente. Hermione estaba sonriendo.

-He sacado O en todo. – Dijo ella orgullosamente.

-¿Y deberíamos estar sorprendidos? – Dijo Ron con sarcasmo, pero Harry afirmó que, por una vez, estaba genuinamente contento por Hermione.

-Enhorabuena. – Sonrió Ginny.

-¿Qué tal vosotros dos? – Preguntó la Sra. Weasley mirando a Harry y Ron.

Haciéndolo más fácil Harry y Ron dejaron circular sus notas por la mesa. Cuando le llegaron las notas de Ron, Harry vio que eran casi las mismas que las suyas, excepto que su amigo había aprobado Adivinación (A) y había suspendido Historia de la magia (P).

-¿Has aprobado Adivinación? – Dijo Harry con sorpresa. Ron bajó la cabeza.

-Estoy avergonzado. – Dijo Ron pero todo el mundo reía.

-Entonces, ¿qué asignaturas harás este año Harry? – Preguntó Hermione con entusiasmo.

-Las de Auror supongo, - contestó – Encantamiento, Transformaciones, Pociones y Defensa contra las artes oscuras.

-Yo también. – Replicó Ron mientras Hermione asentía mostrando su acuerdo.

-Pero necesitáis una quinta. – Continuó Hermione. Harry miró la lista de opciones y después a Ron.

-¿Tú que piensas? – Le dijo a Ron. - ¿Herbología o Cuidado de criaturas mágicas?

-Cuidado de criaturas mágicas. – Contestó Ron después de pensarlo.

-Creo que yo haré Herbología. – Dijo Hermione.

-Pero Hagrid... - Empezó a decir Ron.

-El lo entenderá. – Dijo Hermione impaciente. – Quiero a Hagrid tanto como vosotros, pero, encarémoslo, el no es un buen profesor. Además si uno de nosotros hace Herbología, podremos proveernos de ingredientes para Pociones.

-Decidido entonces. – Dijo Harry rápidamente y en voz alta para que Ron no pudiera replicar. Pero parecía que Ron había aceptado lo que Hermione dijo y asintió sin decir nada.

'Quizá haya esperanza después de todo' pensó Harry.

Harry, Ron y Hermione rellenaron los formularios de los EXTASIS y los enviaron de vuelta esa misma tarde. Snape estaría furioso, pensó Harry mientras ataba la carta a la pata de Hedwig, teniendo que dar clase durante dos años más al trío terrible.

Las cartas que acompañaban los resultados eran felicitaciones formales por sus notas y la bienvenida a su sexto curso en Hogwarts. Según decía la carta, la lista de los libros, llegaría después de que ellos escogieran las materias. Lo que provocó la mayor sonrisa de Harry fue una nota, escrita a mano por la profesora McGonagall, al final de su carta que decía simplemente ¡Bien hecho! Recordando que la profesora había prometido ayudarlo a convertirse en auror, Harry se sintió contento de tenerla a su lado, pero por desgracia ella no podía interceder en su sexto año en pociones, aparentemente tendría que conseguirlo por sus propios medios.

Sin el nerviosismo de esperar los resultados de los exámenes, el mes que quedaba en la madriguera fue muy tranquilo. Incluso con la situación entre Ron y Hermione, fue una temporada muy relajada, y los ánimos raramente se caldeaban entre ellos. Harry estaba encantado de estar lejos de Privet Drive y los Dursleys. Su libertad para usar magia solo servía para mejorar el tiempo que pasaban juntos, y, a veces, Harry no deseaba que llegase el principio de curso.

Por las noches, a veces practicaba oclumencia antes de dormir, pero dudaba en hacerlo. Era solo por las noches cuando iba a dormir con satisfacción sin vaciar su mente de emociones y sentimientos cuando podía volar en sueños con sus propias alas, y deseaba esa libertad. Tan a menudo como dejaba que esos sueños ocurrieran, el sonambulismo no había vuelto a ocurrir. ¿Qué había de malo en esos sueños? – Pensó Harry, el estaba seguro dentro de la cama cuando despertaba.

Literalmente, tal como empezó el mes, se terminó y Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny recibieron las listas de libros vía lechuza. Esa misma tarde iban a ir al callejón Diagon. Unas horas más tarde, seis figuras cubiertas de ceniza se deslizaron fuera de la chimenea del Caldero Chorreante.

-¡Arriba! – Dijo la Sra. Weasley ayudando a Harry a ponerse de pie.

-Gracias. – Dijo Harry que se giraba para ayudar a Ginny. Ron ya estaba de pie y tendió su mano a Hermione, ella estaba a punto de alcanzarla cuando los dos se miraron y retiraron las manos. Harry captó la mirada de sospecha de la Sra. Weasley mientras Hermione se levantaba sin ayuda.

-De acuerdo, ya estoy. – Dijo decidida, limpiando la ceniza de sus ropas. Harry miró hacia Ginny, que tenía una sonrisa cómplice, Y siguieron a los demás a la salida trasera.

El callejón Diagon estaba lleno de estudiantes de Hogwarts, como era habitual durante la semana anterior al comienzo del curso. Harry, Hermione y los Weasleys pasaron por delante de muchas tiendas familiares mientras se dirigían a Gringots. Pero llegaron a una nueva, muy cerca de la heladería de Florean Fortesue.

'Bromas mágicas Weasley' ponía en el pequeño cartel sobre la ventana de la tienda. Era de color verde chillón y azul, muy propio de los gemelos. El escaparate de la ventana estaba lleno de inventos conocidos que los gemelos habían fabricados años atrás: los caramelos longuilingüos o las orejas extensibles.

-¿Este es el lugar? – Preguntó Harry cuando una cabeza pelirroja los saludaba desde detrás del mostrador. La Sra. Weasley asintió pero no les dejó parar, insistiendo en que le primer lugar al que debían ir era el banco.

El grupo se separó al llegar al banco y cada uno de ellos fue a hablar con un duende distinto. Harry y los Weasley fueron llevados a sus cámaras mientras Hermione cambiaba dinero muggle por mágico.

La cámara de Harry apenas se había vaciado desde la primera vez que la visitó antes del primer curso en Hogwarts. Cargó un pequeño saco con una cantidad mezclada de monedas y, recordando cómo estaba de vacía la cámara de los Weasley la última vez que la vio, se alegró mucho de oír el tintineo de muchas monedas, en el bolso de la Sra. Weasley cuando volvieron al vestíbulo. Una vez repartieron el dinero entre Ginny y Ron, los Sres. Weasley se fueron a tomar algo al Caldero Chorreante, dejando a los chicos libres de comprar y explorar a voluntad.

En la librería Flourish y Blotts, Harry añadió el Libro de Hechizo 6º grado y Transformaciones Avanzadas a su colección. Ron y Ginny estaban, por primera vez, comprando libros nuevos, lo cual parecía una gran novedad para los dos, que miraban sus nuevas adquisiciones sin creerlo. Mientras salían de la tienda, distraídos, se encontraron de cara con un mago rubio y de mirada fría que les cerraba el paso.

-Malfoy. – Dijo Harry fríamente.

-¿Libros nuevos comadreja? (Aclaración: comadreja en inglés es weasel, nótese el parecido con Weasley) – Le dijo a Ron ignorando a Harry - ¿Estás seguro de que no has encontrado el dinero?

Dracó se calló y miró a través de la atestada calle a la pequeña tienda de enfrente.

-¡Oh! Si, - Dijo – Bromas mágicas Weasley. ¿Sabes? A muchos de nosotros todavía nos queda dignidad para ganar dinero normal.

-¡Piérdete Malfoy! – Increpó Harry viendo como las orejas de su amigo se ponían cada vez más rojas. – No querrás quedarte más tiempo.

-¿Y qué vas a hacer tú para remediarlo Potter? – Le preguntó mirándolo fijamente.

-¿Quieres comprobarlo? – Dijo Harry sacando su varita.

-Puede que ahora sea legal, - contestó Malfoy sonriendo – pero no creo que seas lo suficientemente estúpido para intentarlo en un lugar público como este.

-¡Draco! – Llamó una voz lejana. Una mujer con el pelo rubio y largo, apareció de detrás de una estantería y fue hacia la puerta mirando a su hijo con irritación. Malfoy bajó la cabeza.

-Nos veremos. – Dijo con un gruñido antes de seguir a su madre al Caldero Chorreante.

-¡Esto es reconfortante! – Dijo Ron – Hacía tiempo que no tenía una buena dosis de adrenalina.

Hermione le sonrió y Ron se permitió una suave sonrisa. Miraba la partida de los Malfoys cuando alguien los llamó por detrás.

-Hola Harry.

-Hola Neville. – Le contestó Harry. Neville venía de la tienda de Ollivander y parecía muy contento por algo.

-¡Mirad esto! – Dijo sacando una larga caja rectangular de una bolsa negra que llevaba. La abrió para mostrar una brillante varita oscura.

-¡Es genial! – Dijo Ron examinado el instrumento.

-Once pulgadas, contiene fibra de corazón de dragón. – Neville respiró profundamente, estaba orgulloso. – El Sr. Ollivander dice que mis hechizos serán mucho mejores ahora que tengo mi propia varita.

-¡Me alegro mucho Neville! – Empezó Ginny – Te la merecías más que nadie, oh! Hola Luna.

Una bruja alta con el pelo largo salió de la heladería con un cono de helado vacío en una mano y con la otra saludando.

-Hola Ginny, - contestó Luna distante – y hola a todos. – Añadió mirando a los demás.

-¿Cómo estás? – Le preguntó Ginny.

-Muy bien, gracias, - dijo Luna con ese tono soñador que tenía – aunque estoy un poco disgustado porque he visto que en el temario de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas no han incluido al Snorkacks de cuerno arrugado.

Ron contuvo un amago de risa.

-¿Quieres un pañuelo? – Le dijo Luna cortésmente.

-No, gracias. Estoy bien. – Contestó Ron haciendo un esfuerzo para mantenerse serio.

-Bien, si necesitas uno, solo pídelo. – Le sugirió Luna. Ron luchaba por darle las gracias sin reventar de risa.

-¿Nos tomamos un helado? – Dijo Ginny. – Luna, podrías poner algo en ese cono.

-Supongo que sí. – Contestó Luna pensativa mirando el trozo de galleta vacío en su mano.

Harry durmió profundamente esa noche, por una vez no tuvo sueños voladores. Cuando despertó la mañana siguiente, la madriguera era un hervidero de actividad.

-¡Rápido chicos! – La Sra. Weasley irrumpió en la habitación de los chicos. – El tren sale en tres horas.

Harry y Ron se vistieron rápidamente y bajaron para desayunar, Hermione y Ginny ya estaban en la cocina, que estaba repleta de baúles, calderos, escobas y todo tipo de equipamiento esperando para ser llevado de vuelta a Hogwarts.

Irían hasta el Caldero Chorreante con polvos Floo y allí cogerían taxis muggles hasta la estación de King Cross. Harry tenía la certeza de que necesitarían más de un taxi para transportar; dos brujas, tres magos, los baúles, los calderos y todas las cajas y esperaba que el Sr. Weasley llevase suficiente dinero muggle para pagar todo el trayecto.

Cuando todo el material estuvo en la chimenea, uno por uno antes de irse, se despidieron de la Sra. Weasley. Ella agarró a Harry, después de despedirse de Ginny que ahora se unía a los demás, que esperaban junto a la chimenea.

-Adiós Harry cariño. – Le dijo. – Ten mucho cuidado.

-Lo tendré. – Le aseguró Harry. La Sra. Weasley sonrió, pero frunció el ceño preocupada al mirar a Ron y Hermione, que se mantenían a cierta distancio uno del otro y parecían incómodos.

-¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó Harry.

-Está pasando algo ¿verdad? Algo no va bien. – Dijo ella.

-Si, pero no es nada preocupante.

-¿En serio? – Dijo pensativa – No me parece que estén muy contentos.

Harry miró a Ron y Hermione. No se lo había dicho a Ginny todavía, pero un plan se había estaba formando en su cerebro lentamente desde hace unos días, y cuando llegase el momento necesitaría su ayuda para llevarlo a cabo.

-No se preocupe, - le dijo Harry con una sonrisa – lo arreglaré.


	5. A través de la barrera

**Capítulo 5 A través de la barrera**

Los ladrillos del muro se apartaron cuando Harry se abrió camino en la plataforma 9 ¾, un carrito con equipaje pasó por delante de él. En un momento se vio rodeado de caras familiares y los olores de la locomotora escarlata conocida como Hogwarts Express. Ron lo siguió muy cerca, que llegó con Ginny y Hermione pisándole los talones. El Sr. Weasley fue el último en pasar por la barrera, y llegó echando miradas nerviosas al reloj. El adornado reloj de la estación marcaba solo cinco minutos para las once.

-Justo a tiempo de nuevo, que tengáis un buen curso. – Dijo despidiéndose.

Harry, Ron, Ginny y Hermione se despidieron con rápidos "adiós" del Sr. Weasley y después alcanzaron la puerta del vagón más cercano, esquivando padres entretenidos mientras tanto, entraron al bullicioso tren. Harry estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta cuando apareció un agobiado Neville por detrás de un grupo de padres que charlaba en la plataforma.

-Lo siento, - le dijo Neville a Harry mientras este mantenía la puerta abierta – perdí a Trevor en el coche. Estuve diez minutos intentando sacarlo de debajo del asiento de mi abuela.

Neville saltó al tren con el baúl en una mano, Harry cerró la puerta tras él.

-¿Dónde nos sentamos? – Preguntó Harry mientras los demás saludaban a Neville.

-Bien, - dijo Ron con torpeza – Hermione y yo debemos ir al vagón de los prefectos, solo un rato, ya sabes cómo funciona.

-Si, - asintió Harry un poco molesto – lo siento, me olvidé. Nos vemos en un rato.

Ron y Hermione desaparecieron en el pasillo.

-¿Qué hacemos nosotros? – Preguntó Ginny.

Harry miró alrededor y vio a Luna moviendo los brazos hacia ellos con vigor, desde la puerta de un compartimiento.

-Por aquí. – Dijo Harry – Antes de que Luna de disloque el hombro.

Los tres empezaron a recorrer el pasillo pero una voz desdeñosa que les llegaba desde atrás, los detuvo.

-¿Todo bien Potter? – Dijo.

-Continuad vosotros. – Les dijo Harry a los demás – Estaré allí en un momento.

Harry se giró mientras los otros continuaban por el pasillo y vio a Draco Malfoy apoyado en la pared del pasillo, balanceando su varita en su mano derecha.

-¿Qué quieres Malfoy? – Dijo Harry con calma.

-Solo unas palabras. – Contestó Malfoy. Se enderezó y caminó hacia Harry. - ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije al final del curso pasado?

-Dijiste 'Estás muerto.' – Dijo Harry imperturbable. - ¿Algo sobre que había enviado a tu padre a Azkaban?

-Exacto, no lo he olvidado y estoy contento de que tú tampoco. – Susurró Malfoy con un sonrisa fría.

-¿Por qué? – Preguntó Harry.

-Porque lo dije en serio. – Malfoy se puso delante y apoyó su varita en el pecho de Harry. – Tarde o temprano, cuando menos te lo esperes, encontrarás una pequeña maldición yendo hacia ti.

-Gracias por la advertencia. – Dijo Harry empujando a Malfoy – Pero si eso es todo, me gustaría ir a sentarme con mis amigos.

Malfoy sonrió y guardó su varita.

-Si, eso es todo.

Harry le dio la espalda a Malfoy y caminó por el pasillo hasta que encontró el compartimiento donde estaban sentados Ginny, Neville y Luna, abrió la puerta y se unió a ellos, colocando su baúl en el estante superior.

-¿Algún problema con Malfoy? – Le preguntó Ginny cuando se sentó.

-Ninguno. – Contestó Harry – Solo las habituales amenazas de muerte, nada de lo que preocuparse.

-Oh. – Dijo Ginny con tranquilidad. Harry miró por la ventana, el tren ya había salido de la estación. Los tejados de Londres se deslizaban tras ellos.

-¿Cómo es posible que no nos vean los muggles? – Pensaba Harry en voz alta – No se enteran de que una sucia locomotora deja la estación tres veces al año.

-Hay muchas cosas de las que los muggles no tienen ni idea. – Replicó Ginny con una sonrisa irónica.

Harry, Ginny y Neville charlaron sobre el año escolar mientras el tren recorría el condado, Luna miraba por la ventana con expresión soñadora y ocasionalmente haciendo algún comentario extraño. Harry iba a preguntar a los otros sobre quién pensaban que se presentaría a las pruebas del equipo de quidditch, cuando fue distraído por la llegada de Ron y Hermione.

-Hola Luna. – Dijo Hermione al entrar.

-Hola. - Contestó ella de manera distante.

-Nos han dejado venir, - comentó Ron - ¿Podemos unirnos a vosotros?

Los ocupantes del compartimiento asintieron, pero antes de que ninguno de ellos pudiera decir nada, hubo una sorda explosión desde algún lugar cercano del pasillo, seguido de una maldición por parte de Ron.

-Algún gracioso ha tirado una bomba más adelante. – Dijo Ron estirando el cuello para poder ver algo – Mejor echamos un vistazo.

-Esto puede llevarnos un rato. – Dijo Hermione mientras Ron salía hacía donde había sonado la explosión. – Lo siento.

Harry suprimió una carcajada al ver desaparecer a Hermione en persecución de Ron, entonces se giró rápidamente hacía los otros recordando algo.

-¿Podéis escucharme un momento? Es sobre Hermione y Ron… - Comenzó a explicar el plan que había estado pensando desde hacía ya casi un mes.

Ron y Hermione se reunieron con ellos al mismo tiempo que el expreso de Hogwarts paraba lentamente en la estación de Hogsmeade por la tarde. Cuando bajaron del tren recibieron una amistoso saludo del semi-gigante Hagrid, que estaba guiando al los aterrorizados alumnos de primer año, por el sendero hasta el lago.

-¿Qué tal Harry? – Les llamó Hagrid, cuya cabeza y hombros sobresalían por encima de la gente que estaba en el andén.

-Muy bien Hagrid. – Le contestó en agitando su mano, antes de que él y sus amigos fueran arrastrados por la marea de alumnos, liderados por los estudiantes mayores, hacia los carruajes. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville y Luna alcanzaron un carruaje vacío y pronto estaban traqueteando de camino a Hogwarts. Harry intentó ignorar los caballos con aspecto de reptil que tiraban del carruaje, todavía poco acostumbrado a su apariencia, pese a la gran ayuda que le prestaron el curso pasado.

Antes de darse cuenta, habían parado ante la majestuosa estructura, iluminada con antorchas, del castillo de Hogwarts. Harry siguió a la multitud a través de las enormes dobles puertas de la entrada, que daban paso al gran comedor. Se despidieron de Luna, y se unieron al resto de compañeros de Gryffindor en una de las cuatro largas mesas que llenaban el comedor, iluminado por cientos de velas que flotaban sobre ellos. Harry miró el techo encantado, vio la estrellas centelleando y se percató de lo feliz que se sentía de volver al colegio, incluso sin tener la relajante atmósfera de la madriguera. Realmente Hogwarts era el lugar donde pertenecía.

Harry dirigió su atención a la mesa de los profesores, el profesor Dumbledore vestía de azul marino con estrellas doradas y estaba levantado y preparado para hablar. El pequeño profesor Flitwick golpeó ligeramente una copa de vino con una cuchara plateada para captar la atención.

-¡Bienvenidos, - dijo el director cuando el comedor se silenció – a otro año en Hogwarts!

Tal y como dijo esto, una procesión de estudiantes de primer año, entraron por el pasillo central del comedor, liderados por la profesora McGonagall, que llevaba un remendado y deshilachado sombrero de mago encima de un taburete de tres patas.

-Antes de comenzar la selección, - continuó Dumbledore – me gustaría dar la bienvenida al nuevo miembro del profesorado.

El director señaló a su derecha, revelando a una joven bruja con una familiar cabeza con el pelo rosa brillante.

-Para enseñar Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, - anunció Dumbledore – les presento a la profesora Nymphadora Tonks.

La mandíbula de Harry pareció descolgarse, entonces les sonrió a Ron, Hermione y Ginny, que tenían la misma expresión de sorpresa. La había conocido el año pasado y, si era ella quien enseñaba Defensa, este curso sería bueno. Solo Neville pareció no reconocerla, pero teniendo en cuenta que la vio durante la batalla que le costó la vida a Sirius, Harry supuso que no la había reconocido.

Hubo un cortés aplauso para Tonks, que sonreía mirando al vacío, entonces Dumbledore levantó los brazos y el ruido murió de nuevo.

-Y ahora, - dijo el director - ¡Qué comience la selección!

La profesora McGonagall ya había puesto el taburete con el sombrero frente a la mesa de los profesores y estaba de pie a su lado con un rollo de pergamino en la mano. Muchos de los estudiantes de primer año, se movían incómodos cuando una rasgadura en el sombrero se abrió y comenzó a cantar.

El Señor Tenebroso puede haberse alzado

pero Hogwarts debe continuar

viejo y arrugado puedo ser

te lo ruego, escucha mi canción.

Tu casa es mi tarea encontrar

y debo cumplir mi trabajo

pero nuestro futuro reside en la cooperación,

unidad, paz y confianza.

En Gryffindor te colocaré

si tu corazón es realmente atrevido,

estos gryffinfors harán lo que es correcto

aunque no siempre lo digan.

Hufflepuff será tu casa

si por encima de todo valoras

la lealtad, el amor verdadero

y obras sabiamente.

Quizá tu esperanza está en Ravenclaw

donde el poder de tu mente

crecerá, se expandirá y florecerá

con otros que son igual que tú.

O en Slytherin puedes acabar

te colocaré, pues es sabido

que estos slytherins son crueles y rápidos

ambiciosos hasta el final.

Hubo un gran aplauso cuando el sombrero terminó su canción, pero el ruido cesó cuando McGonagall desenrolló el pergamino y comenzó a leer nombres.

Uno por uno, los temblorosos alumnos de primer año se pusieron el sombrero y, después de un momento de deliberación por parte del sombrero, eran enviados a cada una de las casas. Cuando se quitaban el sombrero con alivio, los estudiantes corrían a unirse a sus nuevos compañeros entre aplausos. Harry estaba recordando su propia selección cinco años antes, cuando se había puesto el sombrero y tardó una eternidad en decidir entre Gryffindor y Slytherin. Su vida podría haber sido muy diferente, pensaba Harry, si hubiese acabado atrapado en Slytherin con Malfoy y sus amigotes, Crabe y Goyle.

La selección terminó y Dumbledore dio comienzo al banquete. Los platos dorados se llenaron con variadas y excelentes comidas. Un murmullo de conversaciones llenó el comedor mientras los estudiantes se servían y pronto todo el mundo conversaba alegremente.

-Entonces Tonks nos enseñará Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. – Comentó Hermione sirviéndose guisantes con mantequilla.

-Si, - contestó Ron – estará bien.

-Pero, ahora que tenemos una profesora decente, ¿creéis que vale la pena continuar con las reuniones del ejército de Dumbledore? – Preguntó Harry.

El año anterior, Harry había dirigido la enseñanza de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras a un selecto grupo de estudiantes y se habían hecho llamar "ejército de Dumbledore". Había tenido mucho éxito, pero ahora que Tonks iba a ser su profesora, en lugar de la maliciosa y burocrática Umbridge, Harry dudaba de que sus reuniones merecieran la pena. Ron estaba pensativo, evidentemente valorando la misma cuestión que su amigo, pero Hermione no dudó en hablar.

-¡Claro, que debemos continuar! - dijo como si fuera evidente – Estoy segura de que Tonks será muy buena, pero apenas nos enseñara nada nuevo ¿Verdad? El año pasado, en las reuniones, vimos la mayoría de los hechizo de los que nos hablará Tonks este año. Nosotros podríamos probar con algo más avanzado.

-Supongo que sí, - asintió Harry – pero mi conocimiento de hechizos se está secando. ¿Qué hacemos?

-No te preocupes por eso, - Replicó Hermione con brío – Estoy segura que encontraré material de sobra en la biblioteca.

Llenos de comida y placenteramente cansados, los gryffindors se retiraron temprano a la cama. Harry se hundió en su familiar cama con dosel con un sentimiento de alegría y satisfacción.

-¡Wow! Es genial estar en casa. – Dijo para sí mismo.

Y en cuestión de segundos, estaba dormido.

…………..

Estaba volando sobre los terrenos de Hogwarts. El lago se desplegaba bajo él, el reflejo de la luz de la luna rompía la superficie.

_'Esto me gusta'_ pensó, atravesando con gracia el cielo nocturno como un pájaro. De nuevo, echando la plumosa cabeza atrás, escuchó la canción del fénix escapando de él.

En algún lugar del bosque prohibido, un grupo de cuervos volaba…

…………

Cuando el sol de la mañana empezó a filtrarse a través de la ventana abierta, Harry se revolvió en el duro suelo de piedra y despertó.

* * *

A/N

Después de estos días en los que ha estado un "pelín" raro, aquí teneis un nuevo capítulo, de vuelta en Hogwarts.

**remus-lupin-black-darkg**

**Sarhaliene**

**Camille Potter**

Me alegro una jarta de volver a contar con vuestro apoyo, espero no perderlo.

Hasta el próximo capítulo.


	6. El primer dia de Tonks

**Capítulo 6 El primer día de Tonks**

-Harry, ¿qué estás haciendo ahí tirado?

Seamus Finnegan estaba sentado en su cama, frotándose los ojos y mirando desconcertado a Harry, que todavía estaba sentado en el suelo con el pijama puesto y, decididamente, confuso.

-No estoy seguro. – Replicó Harry.

-Exactamente, ¿cuándo te has vuelto loco? – Seamus soltó una risotada.

-Creo que después de siete experiencias casi mortales. – Contestó Harry.

Ron estaba desperezándose en su cama. Decidiendo evitar más preguntas, Harry se sentó en la cama y empezó a vestirse.

-Buenos días. – Dijo Ron saliendo de la cama.

-Buenos días Ron, - Contestó Harry mientras se ponía los pantalones. Seamus lo miraba moviendo la cabeza en un gesto de 'Estas mal, tio', se giró y empezó a vestirse.

Poco después Harry, Ron y Hermione estaban desayunando en el gran comedor. Harry untaba una tostada con mantequilla, se revolvió en su asiento y después preguntó:

-¿Alguno de vosotros ha visto algo… extraño… esta noche?

-¿Cómo de extraño? – Preguntó Hermione mirándolo sin comprender.

-Algo fuera de lo normal, - calificó Harry – como yo andando sonámbulo, por ejemplo.

Hubo una pausa, rota por la risa de Ron.

-¿Sonámbulo? ¿En serio?

-No lo sé. – Dijo Harry – Es solo que esta mañana me he despertado en el suelo.

-¿Es posible que te hayas caído de la cama? – Sugirió simplemente Hermione.

Harry negó con la cabeza, entonces les explicó cómo se había despertado en el jardín delantero en Privet Drive ese verano. Ron y Hermione parecían sorprendidos, pero antes de que ninguno pudiese dar su opinión, fueron interrumpidos por la llegada de la alumna de séptimo Katie Bell, que le hacía señas mientras se acercaba por el pasillo.

-¿Qué hay Katie? – Le preguntó Harry.

-He sido nombrada capitana del equipo de quidditch, ahora que Angelina y Alicia se han ido. – Explicó Katie.

-Enhorabuena. – Dijo Harry.

-He pensado organizar pruebas para nuestros nuevos cazadores, ¿te viene bien mañana por la tarde? – Añadió Katie.

-Sin problema. – Contestó Harry.

-He pensado que deberíamos probar a nuevos cazadores. Kirke y Sloper están bien, pero no son Fred y George.

-Es una buena idea. – Asintió Harry.

-OK. Te veo entonces. Voy a poner un aviso en la torre.

Una vez Katie se hubo marchado, Ron y Hermione captaron la mirada de Harry. Él estaba seguro de que iban a preguntarle sobre el sonambulismo, pero entonces, los tres fueron interrumpidos por la profesora McGonagall, que recorría la mesa repartiendo trozos de pergamino a los estudiantes.

-Sus horarios de este curso. – Les explicó la profesora ante sus miradas interrogantes. Harry cogió su horario y se alegró por la distracción, lo examinó con detenimiento.

-Los lunes no son malos, - dijo – Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y después Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, y la tarde libre.

-Hey, - Ron se veía contento - ¡Tenemos todas las tardes libres!

-Son horas de estudio. – Explicó Hermione – Los estudiantes de EXTASIS tienen trabajo adicional como para llenar ese tiempo libre.

-Eso no es justo. ¿Cuándo se supone que nos relajamos? – Dijo Ron con mala cara.

-Lo siento, olvidé que no tenías ambiciones. – Hermione tenía una expresión molesta.

Ron parecía herido y miró fijamente la mesa, y por un momento Harry pensó que Hermione parecía apenada, aunque lo ocultó rápidamente.

-Entonces, ¿supongo que pasarás todas tus tardes en la biblioteca? – Preguntó Ron después de un momento.

-De hecho no, - replicó Hermione – tengo Herbología martes y viernes.

-Mala suerte. – Dijo Ron.

Ron y Hermione estuvieron en silencio durante el resto del desayuno, Harry se excusó. Volvió solo a la torre de Gryffindor, preocupado por si sus amigos iban a estar tranquilos el resto del día. Pero sus temores desaparecieron en el mismo momento en el que abrió la puerta de la clase, Ron y Hermione tenían, al menos, una expresión amigable en sus caras.

Echando un vistazo a la habitación, Harry recordó cómo había sido con sus anteriores ocupantes, El aparentemente tímido, tartamudo profesor Quirrell, el vanidoso, narcisista Gilderoy Lockhart con sus numerosas fotos firmadas de él mismo, el tranquilo profesor Lupin, el que más le gustaba, el ligeramente loco y paranoico profesor Moody, que había resultado ser un farsante y la despiadada profesora Umbridge con sus chaquetas rosas y su cara de sapo, su solo pensamiento lo hacía sudar. Pensó en Tonks, la alegre auror con el pelo de colores y se sintió muy alegre de que este curso, ella fuera su profesora.

Tan pronto como hubo pensado esto, la puerta de la clase se abrió y Tonks pasó por ella. Cerró la puerta y sonrió nerviosamente a los alumnos asistentes, antes de llevar su bolsa a la mesa pero golpeando el taburete, que cayó al suelo con un "crash".

-¡Oh! – Dijo Tonks, enrojeciendo conforme recogía el taburete – Esta no era la manera en la que pretendía empezar.

Harry sonrió a Ron mientras Tonks ponía de pie el taburete. Una vez hecho, Tonks se alejó con cuidado del taburete y encaró a los alumnos, evidentemente nerviosa.

-De acuerdo… bien… hola. – Dijo Tonks – Técnicamente soy la profesora Nymphadora Tonks, pero por favor, - suplicó – llamadme solo Tonks. Si no he entendido mal al profesor Dumbledore, estoy aquí para enseñar defensa práctica contra las artes oscuras.

Hubieron murmullos de asentimiento por parte de los alumnos; Tonks miró a su alrededor antes de continuar su charla.

-Me han informado que el año pasado algunos de vosotros tuvisteis, eh, clases extras de defensa contra las artes oscuras. – Continuó Tonks guiñando un ojo a Harry. – Pero como no eran clases supervisadas por un profesor, el profesor Dumbledore me ha pedido que me asegure de que tenéis una completa comprensión de la materia. Debido a esto, muchas cosas que vamos a ver serán familiares para algunos de vosotros. Dumbledore también sugirió que aquellos de vosotros que habéis asistido a esas, ahem, clases extras, deberíais seguir haciéndolo.

Hermione miró significativamente a Harry, quién asintió resignado removiéndose en su silla.

-De cualquier manera, - dijo Tonks – he pensado que estaría bien empezar con una pequeña demostración de duelo. ¡Harry! – sus ojos se pararon en él, dio un pequeño salto de sorpresa en su silla. – Levántate y ayúdame a mostrarles cómo se hace.

Harry se levantó dirigiéndose hacia Tonks sacando su varita. Adoptó la tradicional postura de duelos.

-¿Preparado? – Preguntó Tonks.

-Preparado. – Contestó él.

-A la cuenta de tres, hechizo de desarme. – Indicó Tonks. - ¡Uno, dos, Expelliarmus!

La varita de Harry había volado de sus manos antes incluso de que pudiera coger aire. Miró sus dedos vacíos todavía sin comprender mientras Ernie Mcmillan, bajo cuyos pies había aterrizado la varita, la recogía. Ernie devolvió la varita a Harry con una expresión divertida mientras este encaraba de nuevo a Tonks.

-Ummm… No estaba preparado. – Dijo Harry de manera poco convincente.

-Intentémoslo de nuevo. – Dijo Tonks guiñando un ojo - ¡A la de tres, un, dos,!

-¡Expelliarmus! – Gritó Harry, pero de nuevo encontró su varita deslizándose de su mano. Dean Thomas la recogió del suelo y se la pasó a Harry, quien lo miró y se giró hacia Tonks completamente rojo.

-Muy lento Harry. ¡Un último intento!

Harry adoptó de nuevo la postura tradicional de duelo, determinado a ganar el tercer asalto y esperando la cuenta de Tonks.

-Un, dos, - Empezó.

-¡EXPELLIARMUS! – Gritó Harry. La varita de Tonks escapó de sus manos aterrizando bajo el escritorio del profesor.

-Muy bien Harry. Cinco puntos para Gryffindor. – Aplaudió Tonks.

-Gracias. – Contestó Harry sonriendo.

-Ahora, - comenzó Tonks intentando recuperar su varita – poneos en parejas y practicar el hechizo de desarme. Oh.

El taburete de la profesora había caído de nuevo mientras Tonks se levantaba con su varita, cayendo frente al pupitre de Susan Bones con un gran ruido.

-Cero puntos para mí. – Se quejó Tonks.

………..

Harry y Ron cruzaban los terrenos del colegio para ir a Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas bastante alegres. La clase de Tonks, aunque fácil para aquellos que habían sido miembros del ejército de Dumbledore, había sido divertida. No había ningún Slytherin en esa clase, por lo que Harry no tuvo problemas. Tonks había hecho caer el taburete no menos de cinco veces más durante el resto de la clase.

Ahora más cerca de la cabaña de Hagrid, Harry podía ver al semi-gigante sonriendo y saludándolos alegremente. Estaba de pie junto a tres grandes cajas de madera. Incapaz de ver por ningún espacio entre las tablas, Harry esperó para ver lo que contenían.

-Buenos días a todos. – Dijo Hagrid a su pequeña clase de Gryffindors y Huffelpuffs cuando estos llegaron. Más de cerca, Harry pensó que su amigo parecía un poco bizco.

-¿Estás bien? – Le preguntó Harry.

-¡Si estoy bien! – Contestó Hagrid vigorosamente – Solo he estado preparando la clase de hoy.

Hagrid señaló las tres cajas, Harry se acercó para poder mirar dentro y volvió su mirada al semi-gigante.

-¿Qué son? – Preguntó desconcertado.

-Os los mostraré. – Dijo Hagrid – Acercaos un poco más.

La clase formó un semicírculo alrededor de las cajas, Hagrid sacó una oxidada llave del bolsillo de su abrigo y abrió el candado de una de las cajas. Abrió la tapa e, inmediatamente, tres brillantes y coloreados pájaros que parecían tener una textura suave, salieron de ella y comenzaron a cantar.

Harry se quedó mirando los pájaros, fascinado. Uno de ellos era verde brillante, otro amarillo y el último naranja. Su canción era, de alguna manera intrigante, Harry se encontró queriendo oírlos más de cerca. Sintió como sus ojos bizqueaban, se dio un manotazo en la cabeza intentando poner los ojos en su sitio.

Sus compañeros estaban empezando a reírse tontamente. Harry quería averiguar qué era tan divertido, pero entonces empezó a tener unas incontrolables ganas de reír que le llegaban desde alguna parte de su pecho.

-Hagrid, ¿qué son estas cosas? – Masculló entre risas.

-Fwoopers Harry. – Dijo Hagrid sonriendo.

-Pero Hagrid, - dijo Ron – la canción, jajaja de un Fwooper, jaja puede volverte loco.

-¿En serio? – Contestó Hagrid – Eso no lo sabía.

-Si, - asintió Ron – pero… es peligroso… jaja necesitamos… jaja un hechizo de silencio. – Sil… Silencio – Dijo Ron sacando su varita cuando Hagrid comenzaba a reírse sin control.

En ese momento cayó el silencio, aunque los Fwoopers abrían los picos, no emitían ningún sonido. Harry se sentó, aliviado, podía sentir su cerebro dando vueltas en su cráneo.

-Loco, ¿Eh? – Dijo Hagrid todavía bizco – Me estaba preguntando por qué me sentía tan divertido.

-Hagrid, - dijo Ron frotándose la cabeza - si no conocías el poder de los Fwoopers, ¿por qué los has traído a clase?

-Solo pensé que eran bonitos, - replicó Hagrid – una buena manera de comenzar el curso.

_'¿Eras tú lo que volaba anoche?'_ Pensó Harry mirando el Fwooper verde.

_'No'_ Le llegó una voz desde dentro de su cabeza. _'Era un fénix y tú lo sabes'_

Esa noche, Harry decidió quedarse despierto y esperando al pájaro. Si había algo ahí fuera, necesitaba verlo por si mismo.

……….

Fue durante la tarde cuando Harry se encontró con Tonks, poco después de hacer una visita a la biblioteca, donde Hermione estaba ya trabajando con los textos para los EXTASIS de Transformaciones.

-Hey Harry. – Sonrió Tonks girando la esquina.

-Hola Tonks.

-¿Qué tal todo?

-No va mal, - contestó Harry – no he soñado con Voldemort en dos meses.

-Eso está bien. – Dijo Tonks - ¿Has practicado Oclumencia?

-A veces. – Asintió Harry.

-Escucha, - dijo Tonks con voz conspiradora - ¿Cómo he estado hoy en clase?

-Has estado bien. – Le aseguro Harry. – Es la mejor clase que hemos tenido desde que Lupin nos enseñaba, excepto por los incidentes con el taburete. – Añadió.

-Si, lo siento, es sólo la vieja Tonks haciendo las cosas fáciles difíciles. – Sonrió Tonks con arrepentimiento.

-Pero yo creo que tus hechizos son mortales. – Comentó Harry.

-Siendo auror, es fácil. – Dijo Tonks – Estoy contenta de que hayas escogido ese camino. Oye Harry…

-Dime. – Harry se acercó a ella porque había bajado el volumen de su voz.

-Dumbledore quiere que continúes con las reuniones del ejército. ¿Podrás hacerlo?

-Sin problema. – Asintió Harry – Hermione, Ron y yo ya lo habíamos hablado y decidimos continuar con ellas.

-Estupendo. – Dijo Tonks – Creo que con el regreso de Voldemort, Dumbledore cree que contra más seguro estés, mejor será tu defensa. Y Harry, si necesitas algo, lo que sea, házmelo saber, estoy aquí para ayudarte.

……….

Harry no habló con nadie durante la cena sobre sus planes para esa noche, pero se aseguraría de ser el último en abandonar la sala común después de que, Ron, Seamus, Dean y Neville se fueran a dormir.

Lo primero que hizo al subir al dormitorio fue colocar la silla, que habitualmente estaba junto a su cama, frente a la ventana. Sentado y con los pies apoyados en el alféizar, miraba la clara noche. La luz de la luna brillaba sobre el agua quieta del lago y las siluetas de las copas de los árboles se dibujaban contra el profundo azul del cielo, pero no había señal del pájaro verde que esperaba ver.

-Vamos… ¿Dónde estás? – Susurró, pero no le llegó respuesta de la fría y silenciosa noche.

Harry estuvo buena parte de la noche así, ojeando el cielo a la espera de ver un destello verde de algo que volaba por encima del lago; no vio nada. Cansado y algo decepcionado, Harry se fue a la cama cogiendo el horario de una mesa para comprobar qué tenía a primera hora al día siguiente.

_'Genial, lo primero pociones'_ – pensó.

Y con este pensamiento, se metió en la cama.

* * *

**Marc** - Gracias.

**El Santo** - Granito a granito se construyen montañas. Las cosas buenas siempre llegan al final. Por último, no puedo dejar de escribir porque ya esta escrito, esto es sólo una traducción, originalmente el fic no es mio, de todas formas me alegro de que te guste.

**Sarhaliene** - Tonks siempre será patosa, está en su naturaleza. No te voy a avanzar mucho, porque si no la incertudimbre no tendría gracia, pero si te puedo decir que hay parejas ¿vale? ¿Te imaginas a Neville con alguien como Hermione?


	7. Pruebas de quidditch

**Capítulo 7 Pruebas de quidditch**

-Bienvenidos a los cursos de EXTASIS de pociones. – Anunció el profesor Snape. – Para haber llegado tan lejos en mi asignatura, ustedes deben estar entre el selecto grupo de estudiantes que poseen la necesaria predisposición para la elaboración de pociones. Enhorabuena.

Harry intercambio miradas con Ron y Hermione. La clase parecía ser popular entre los Slytherin, siendo los Gryffindor muy inferiores en número entre unos nerviosos Ravenclaw y Huffelpuff.

-De acuerdo, - continuó Snape con su tradicional tono despectivo mientras miraba a Harry – como en toda regla existe una excepción. En ocasiones, estudiantes que no deberían estar aquí encuentran otros caminos para llegar. Les sugiero a esos estudiantes que hagan un esfuerzo extra para mantener el nivel del resto de la clase. No tendré paciencia con los estudiantes que muestren signos de bajar el nivel de los demás.

-Ignóralo, - Susurró suplicante Hermione. – Solo está buscando una excusa para quitarle puntos a Gryffindor.

-Srta. Granger. – Dijo Snape suavemente. - ¿Hay algo que quiera contarle a la clase?

-No profesor Snape. – Contestó Hermione con tranquilidad.

-Muy bien, - dijo Snape – dos puntos menos para Gryffindor por hacernos perder el tiempo.

-¿Solo dos? Se está volviendo blando. – Refunfuñó Ron mientras le llegaban unas risillas desde la esquina de la clase, donde Malfoy cuchicheaba con Crabe y Goyle.

El resto de la clase pasó de la misma manera. Snape con un humor vengativo y quitando pequeñas cantidades de puntos a Gryffindor a la menor oportunidad. Cuando Harry salió de clase acompañado por Ron y Hermione, estaba cabreado.

-¡Ese completo imbécil! – despotricó Ron mientras recorrían el pasillo de las mazmorras. – Hemos hecho menos de la mitad de ruido que los Slytherin y no he visto que a ellos les quitase puntos. Honestamente, ¿por qué tenemos que aguantar durante dos años más a Snape?

-¿Por qué quieres ser auror? – Sugirió Hermione. Ron puso mala cara.

-Queremos ser aurores, - matizó Harry – pero eso no cambia el hecho de que Snape es el más malhumorado e irracional bastardo que he conocido nunca. Es incluso peor que tío Vernon.

El temperamento de Harry no mejoró durante un rato. Siguió igual durante la primera media clase de Encantamientos y solo mejoró cuando Ron le recordó las actividades previstas para la tarde.

-Pruebas de quidditch esta tarde. – Le dijo mientras el profesor Flitwick demostraba un encantamiento bailón en un ratón, el cual bailaba el cancan sobre su escritorio. - ¿Quién crees que se presentará?

Los ojos de Harry brillaron ante la mención de su actividad favorita.

-Ginny quiere ser cazadora. Pero de los demás no tengo ni idea, tenemos cuatro posiciones por cubrir.

-¿Qué tal tú Neville? – Dijo Ron, girándose dando un golpecito en el hombro de su compañero. Neville lo miró y negó con la cabeza.

-No lo creo Ron, - contestó Neville – vuelo fatal. Ya viste lo que pasó en nuestra primera lección de vuelo.

Eso era cierto, como recordó Harry. Neville pasó algún tiempo en la enfermería con una muñeca rota. No era una sorpresa que no se sintiese muy dispuesto a volar de nuevo. Pero en aquella ocasión estaba muy nervioso. Harry sospechaba que si Neville intentase volar ahora, las cosas saldrían de manera distinta.

Pero ignorando todo esto, Neville no era ciertamente el mejor cualificado para el equipo de quidditch, además a la hora de las pruebas, Neville tenía clase de Herbología con Hermione. Harry se encontró de nuevo intentando imaginar quién intentaría entrar en el equipo, por lo menos no tenía que esperar mucho para averiguarlo.

-¡OK escuchadme! – Katie se dirigió a una pequeña multitud de esperanzados alumnos con sus escobas a un lado del campo de quidditch. – Os llamaremos por vuestros nombres, uno a uno, y nos mostraréis de lo que sois capaces.

Los integrantes del equipo, Harry, Ron y Katie, volaban sobre el campo con sus ropas del equipo. Tenían mucho interés en formar un buen equipo, y aquellos que habían podido escapar esa tarde de las clases, estaban ahora reunidos cerca de las vestuarios. Harry vio muchas caras familiares entre la multitud.

-Primero, Ginny Weasley para la posición de cazadora. – Dijo Katie consultando un rollo de pergamino que tenía escondido entre la ropa, Ginny avanzó con expresión decidida.

-Muy bien Ginny, debes intentar marcar a Ron. – Katie gesticuló señalando a Ron, que ya estaba situado frente a los aros. – Mientras tanto, Harry intentará golpearte con una bludger.

Katie le lanzó un bate a Harry y la quaffle a Ginny, que estaba ahora suspendida frente a ella.

-No iremos pasando el quaffle entre nosotras así que estate atenta, - dijo Katie. – Vamos allá.

Katie le levantó los pulgares a Dean Thomas que esperaba abajo junto a la caja de las bolas, liberó una bludger que cortó el aire dirigiéndose al otro lado del campo, aunque Harry sabía que volvería pronto.

Sin pausa para respirar, Ginny se lanzó llevando la quaffle hacia Ron, que vigilaba sus movimientos muy de cerca. Katie se quedó un poco atrás y miró cómo Ginny le lanzaba varios tiros a los aros. Ron paró algunos con facilidad, pero un número similar evadieron sus defensas.

-Buen trabajo Ginny, - gritó Katie – ahora jugaré contigo, atenta.

Harry notó algo cortando el aire tras él. Se giró para poder ver la bludger viniendo hacia él. Se preparó y la golpeó con fuerza en dirección a Ginny, que estaba en posesión del quaffle de nuevo. Esquivó la bludger con habilidad, pero solo un momento antes de pasarle la quaffle a Katie, que había centrado su atención en la maniobra de Ginny.

-No está mal. – Le dijo Katie devolviéndole la pelota. – Continuemos.

Después de un par de intentos, Ginny consiguió marcar de nuevo. Levantó los brazos en señal de victoria, Katie aplaudía mientras Ron recuperaba la pelota.

-Muy bien Ginny. – Dijo Katie. – Quédate con nosotros y probaremos un par de jugadores más. – Katie ojeó el rollo de nuevo. – Dean Thomas y Seamus Finnegan para la posición de golpeadores.

Dean y Seamus ascendieron con sus escobas. Harry le pasó el bate a Dean antes de descender un poco para unirse a las cazadoras.

-Harry, Ginny y yo intentaremos marcar, - indicó Katie – vosotros dos intentad golpearnos.

-De acuerdo. – Contestó Seamus. Paró un momento para golpear a la bludger, que había aparecido junto a ellos y ahora se dirigía hacia la cabeza de Dean.

-Empecemos entonces. – Gritó Katie. Ella, Harry y Ginny empezaron a pasarse el quaffle entre ellos mientras se acercaban a los aros defendidos por Ron. Ginny estaba preparada para marcar de nuevo, pero fue forzada a soltar el quaffle cuando una bludger pasó demasiado cerca de ella golpeando su escoba.

-No está mal. ¿Quién hizo eso? – Preguntó Katie.

-¡Seamus! – Contestó Dean señalando con el bate.

-Muy buena Seamus… ¡mierda!

La bludger llegaba rugiendo desde detrás de Dean que parecía no haberse dado cuenta. Pero se giró rápidamente en el último minuto y gritó mientras golpeaba salvajemente la pelota con el bate. La bludger fue directamente hacia los alumnos que esperaban, que se quitaron de su camino con gritos de indignación.

-Lo siento. – Gritó Dean agitando su mano.

-Uh, está bien, podéis bajar. – Dijo Katie rápidamente – Probaremos a una nueva pareja. Colin y Dennis Creevey. – Dijo después de consultar el rollo.

Una pareja de pequeñas y rubias figuras se destacaron de la multitud sobre sus escobas al mismo tiempo que Dean y Seamus se unían al grupo.

_'¿Los Creeveys?'_ Pensó Harry echando una mirada en dirección a Ron.

-¿Sabéis lo que tenéis que hacer? – Preguntó Katie a los hermanos, que estaban ahora suspendidos a poca distancia de ellos.

-¡Si! – Respondió Colin.

-Entonces adelante.

Katie, Harry y Ginny empezaron a pasarse el quaffle de nuevo entre ellos en dirección a los aros. Harry estaba en posesión de la pelota con una clara posibilidad de marcar, se preparó para el disparo pero entonces algo le golpeó con fuerza en la espalda y soltó el quaffle que empezó a caer hacia el suelo.

-¡Buen tiro! – Gritó Katie con alegría mientras Harry frotaba su ahora dolorido hombro.

-¡Gracias! – La voz de Colin llegó flotando desde encima.

-¡Vamos a intentarlo de nuevo! – Pidió Katie. Descendió para recoger la pelota y se la pasó a Harry que se la pasó a su vez a Ginny, que se la devolvió a Katie. Pero cuando esta estaba a punto de cogerla, la bludger la golpeó de lleno en la espalda, lo que la hizo gritar de dolor.

-¡OW! Muy buena Colin. – Dijo ella moviendo sus hombros.

-¡Fue Dennis! – Contestó Colin.

-¡Oh, bien hecho entonces Dennis! – Replicó Katie.

-¡Gracias! – Gritó Dennis. Harry no suprimió una sonrisa, ante este comportamiento. Siempre podrían contar con el entusiasmo de los Creeveys.

-OK Jugaremos un rato más juntos antes de probar a nadie más. – Dijo Katie.

Unos momentos más tarde, Harry, Katie y Ginny estaban magullados y apenas habían acercado la quaffle a los aros. Cuando la bludger golpeó por cuarta vez la espalda de Katie, la chica gruño con frustración y dijo:

-¡Estáis en el equipo!

Le llegaron unos gritos desde arriba y Harry vio a los hermanos chocando sus bates a modo de celebración. Sonrió por un momento y después desvió su atención a Katie para probar al siguiente cazador.

El día siguiente pasó con facilidad. Harry felicitó a los nuevos cazadores de Gryffindor, que resultaron ser Ginny y Seamus. Colin y Dennis fueron celebridades en la torre después de las noticias de su perfecta actuación en las pruebas, incluso a Katie, que era normalmente reservada, se le escuchó decir:

-Con este equipo no hay manera de que perdamos este año.

Harry buscó a Dean para ver cómo se sentía después de no estar en el equipo, pero este solo se encogió de hombros y le dijo:

-Soy mejor jugador de fútbol. He hablado con McGonagall y me ha dicho que necesitamos un nuevo comentarista ahora que Lee se ha marchado, así que me dedicaré a eso.

Con todo el mundo contento, Harry centró su atención en la reunión del ejército de Dumbledore, que tendría lugar en la noche del miércoles. Sentado en Transformaciones esa mañana con la mitad de la mente ocupada en lo que haría por la noche, recibió una reprimenda de la profesora McGonagall advirtiéndole de las consecuencias de no prestar atención en las clases de los EXTASIS.

Defensa contra las artes oscuras fue la última de esa mañana, y Tonks anunció que estudiarían los dementores y el encantamiento Patronus. Mientras ella hablaba, Harry recordaba vagamente al profesor Lupin contándole en su tercer año que el Patronus era un encantamiento de magia avanzada que normalmente solo se enseñaba a los estudiantes de EXTASIS, pero, de hecho, todos en el ejército de Dumbledore lo habían aprendido el curso anterior.

-Los dementores son una amenaza real ahora que Voldemort ha vuelto. – Estaba diciendo Tonks – El profesor Dumbledore piensa que es muy importante que el encantamiento Patronus sea el primero que os enseñe este año. De hecho uno de nosotros, - dijo mirando significativamente a Harry – fue atacado durante las vacaciones del verano pasado. ¿No es así Harry?

Harry asintió.

-Afortunadamente, - continuó Tonks – él ya conocía la manera de defenderse de los dementores, de no ser así el resultado podría haber sido horroroso. Todos conocemos los efectos de la presencia de un dementor sobre nuestras mentes. Imaginaos qué pasaría si un mago oscuro aprendiese a conjurar un dementor con la misma facilidad con la que nosotros conjuramos un Lumos.

Tonks paseó sus ojos por la clase cuando dijo esto, Harry hizo una nota mental para preguntarle cuando terminara la clase.

Harry miraba pensativamente al vacío esperando que los miembros del ejército de Dumbledore llenaran el salón de requerimientos. Su mente vagaba en la conversación que había mantenido con Tonks esa mañana después de la clase. Expecto Dementorum era el encantamiento que los seguidores de Voldemort usaban ahora para traer a una de sus peores armas sobre sus víctimas. Que Voldemort pudiera corromper un hechizo fundamentalmente bueno en un arma para sus propias necesidades, llenaba a Harry de amargura que dejaba mal sabor en su boca.

Los últimos miembros de ED llegaron cerrando la puerta tras ellos, Harry dejó su amargura a un lado y adoptó una amigable predisposición mientras inspeccionaba a la gente allí reunida.

La mayoría de los que habían estado el curso pasado, habían vuelto; Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville, Dean, Seamus, Katie Bell y los Creevey estaban presentes. Representando a Huffelpuff estaban Ernie Macmillan, Susan Bones Hannah Abott y Justin Finch-Fletchey. Luna tambien estaba presente, con su habitual expresión soñadora y distante. Harry se sorprendió de ver a Cho Chand de pie en un grupo con Michael Corner y otros compañeros de Ravenclaw. Por lo que Harry podía comprobar, las únicas ausencias eran los de aquellos que habían dejado Hogwarts, el altanero Huffelpuff Zacharías Smith, lo que no consideró una gran perdida, y la amiga chivata de Cho, Marieta Edgecombe.

-OK, bien, hola a todos, - dijo – es genial veros aquí de nuevo. Sé que ya nos es familiar, pero creo que deberíamos empezar repasando algunas de las cosas que ya hicimos el año pasado, podemos empezar con el hechizo aturdidor. Poneos por parejas y coged algunos cojines, veremos que tal va.

El salón de requerimientos se llenó con gritos de Stupefy y estudiantes desmayados. Harry miraba haciendo girar su varita con una mano hasta que Neville apareció junto a él.

-Harry, creo que tenemos un problema.

Miró alrededor con curiosidad y siguiendo la mirada de Neville. Ron y Hermione estaban cara a cara con las varitas en las manos mientras Ginny los miraba preocupada. La varita de Hermione estaba sujeta sin fuerza y Ron todavía mantenía la pose de duelo pero su brazo bajaba gradualmente. La cara de Hermione era de completo enfado.

-¿Qué está mal contigo Ron? – Preguntó la chica.

-Nada. – Contestó Ron con debilidad. – Es solo que no quiero hechizarte.

-¿Por qué no?

-No quiero hacerlo. – Repitió Ron.

-¿Por qué? – Preguntó Hermione. - ¿Piensas que no sabré defenderme porque soy una chica? ¿Es eso?

-¡No! No tiene nada que ver. – Dijo Ron pálido.

-Entonces, ¿qué es esto? – Dijo Hermione con un gruñido. Ron, todavía pálido, negó con la cabeza.

-¿Cuándo vas a crecer Ron? – Gritó Hermione - ¡Te comportas como un niño! ¡Tienes la madurez emocional de un enano de cinco años! Si no lo asumes pronto yo… no sé lo que haré, pero me voy a la cama.

Hermione salió furiosa de la habitación. Ron miraba, con la boca abierta, su partida, entonces le dio una patada a un cojín, que atravesó el salón, y salió igual de furioso.

Y se hizo el silencio. Todos los ojos miraban hacía la vacía puerta.

-Creo que deberíamos quedar para otra noche chicos. – Dijo Harry débilmente. Con unos pocos tristes asentimientos los miembros del ED salieron del salón.

Harry cogió a Ginny por el brazo cuando se iba y le habló con urgencia.

-Esa cosa, el plan. No puede esperar más. Lo haremos mañana.

Ginny se mostró de acuerdo y salió dejando a Harry solo con sus pensamientos.

* * *

**A/N**

Siento el retraso, he tardao un poquillo más en subir este cap. pero no pasa na. ¿No sería divertido un Neville Hermione? No digo que sea lo que pase aqui, pero imaginaos por un momento.

Hasta el cap. 8


	8. El plan

**Capítulo 8 El plan.**

El jueves amaneció frío pero soleado, y Harry despertó seguro en su cama. Ron y Hermione no se hablaban y el desayuno resultó silencioso para él, que preocupado como estaba por lo que harían esa tarde, no se sentía con ganas de charlar con nadie. Ginny y Neville también estaban muy callados, quizás asustados por el plan que se debía poner en marcha a última hora del día.

Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas era la primera clase y, aunque Harry estaba contento de ver a los Fwoopers sometidos bajo un encantamiento de silencio, también sentía ganas de escuchar una de sus canciones para aliviar sus preocupaciones. Hagrid notó que algo preocupaba a Ron y Harry, pero cuando les preguntó, ambos contestaron que todo estaba bien. Hagrid no les presionó, quizá pensaba que tarde o temprano se lo contarían.

El estado mental nervioso de Harry prosiguió durante la mañana y tomó, inquieto el camino hacia Encantamientos. Su inquietud era bastante evidente y, en un momento de la clase, el profesor Flitwick le preguntó si algún compañero lo había puesto bajo el efecto de un hechizo nervioso.

Al final, Harry encontró un pequeño momento de descanso en la comida, donde se sentó apartado de la frialdad del silencio entre Ron y Hermione. Discutió los planes para la tarde con Neville y Ginny en voz baja. Le pidió a Luna que se uniera a ellos y los tres salieron a dar un paseo por los terrenos del castillo.

-¿Todos nosotros sabemos lo que tenemos que hacer? – Preguntó Harry mientras pasaban bajo el árbol, cerca del lago, donde recordó que una vez su padre estuvo allí sentado con el resto de los merodeadores, Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew y Remus Lupin.

-Si Harry, - contestó Neville – Luna y yo estaremos en la clase 28, esperando a que Ginny y tú lleguéis con Ron y Hermione.

-Iré a la biblioteca a buscar a Hermione a las tres menos diez. – Dijo Ginny.

-Bien. - Asintió Harry – Y a las tres menos cuarto, recogeré a Ron de la sala común. Todo claro entonces. ¿Luna?

-Lo he entendido. – Dijo Luna después de asentir con la cabeza, y añadió - ¿Sabías que tú pelo es exactamente igual que las plumas de un Dumbie de grandes crestas?

-Ummm, no lo sabía. – Contestó Harry. – Pero gracias por decirlo.

-Mi padre dice que el Dumbie de grandes crestas casi se extinguió a principios de siglo, - contó Luna – pero su número ha ido aumentando desde entonces. En los últimos años ha habido frecuentes avistamientos.

-¿Son tan extraños como los Snorkacks de cuernos arrugados? – Preguntó Ginny con inocencia.

-Oh no, - contestó Luna con un repentino amago de risa – ellos son mucho más comunes estos días.

Harry consultó su reloj, las dos en punto. Eso quería decir que aún debía pasar al menos media hora para ocupar las posiciones planeadas en el castillo. Se dejó caer sobre la hierba, donde el sol de septiembre brillaba pálidamente sobre el lago e iluminaba los tentáculos del calamar gigante rompiendo la superficie del agua. Tumbado, se sentía un poco más calmado que los demás, que seguían hablando sentados detrás de él. Esperaba sentirse feliz en unas pocas horas.

* * *

-Hey Ron. – Saludó Harry.

La media hora en el lago había pasado rápidamente y Harry estaba entrando en la sala común. Como había esperado, Ron estaba sentado deprimido en una silla frente a la chimenea. El libro de Pociones estaba abierto en su regazo en pretensión de leer los deberes, pero Ron miraba fijamente la vacía chimenea cuando Harry atravesó el agujero del retrato, y parecía haber estado así mucho tiempo.

-Hola Harry. – Dijo Ron tristemente.

Harry se sentó frente a él con una expresión, que esperaba que fuera, simpática.

-Mal asunto entre tú y Hermione. – Afirmó Harry.

Ron asintió. Harry había esperado que su amigo empezase a despotricar sobre lo poco razonable que había sido Hermione, pero se hecho, se quedó callado y mirando la alfombra.

-Escucha compañero, - dijo Harry cortando el silencio ¿por qué no vienes a practicar algo para el ED? Hay unos pocos hechizo de defensa que me gustaría intentar y podrías olvidarte un rato del asunto.

Ron miró el libro en su regazo, lo cerró y lo dejó en la mesita.

-Vale, - contestó – de todas maneras aquí no hago nada.

-Vamos. – Dijo Harry alegremente poniendo el brazo sobre los hombros de su amigo.

-¿Dónde vamos? – Preguntó Ron dejándose guiar por Harry a través de los pasillos de Hogwarts.

-Clase 28. – Contestó. – Está libre esta tarde.

-Vale. – Contestó Ron.

Al girar la esquina del pasillo de la clase 28, Harry vio por el rabillo del ojo a dos figuras acercándose desde la otra esquina del pasillo.

'Justo a tiempo' – Pensó.

Ron tuvo noticia de que Ginny y Hermione se acercaban desde la otra parte del pasillo, cuando se disponía a cruzar el umbral de la puerta abierta. Se detuvo y miró, con expresión interrogante, a Hermione.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? – Preguntó con frialdad.

-Voy a ayudar a Ginny con transformaciones, - contestó Hermione con los ojos cargados de indignación – y hemos reservado esta clase.

-Harry me ha dicho que ÉL ha reservado esta clase para practicar hechizos de defensa, - dijo Ron negando con la cabeza – así que, piérdete.

-Ni lo sueñes, - replicó Hermione – si tiene que irse alguien, eres tú.

Harry hizo un rápido gesto a Ginny antes de interrumpir la conversación.

-De hecho, los dos os quedáis. – Agarró a Ron por los brazos y lo lanzó a través de la puerta, haciendo Ginny lo mismo con su amiga. Ron y Hermione, que estaban tirados en el suelo de piedra de la clase con expresiones atónitas en sus caras, se pusieron de pie dirigiéndose hacia Harry y Ginny.

Después de un grito de "Petrifucus totalis", Ron y Hermione sintieron como sus pies se despegaban del suelo al momento en el que Neville y Luna se hicieron visibles, apareciendo de detrás de las puertas empuñando sus varitas. Ron y Hermione cayeron de espaldas en un, ya preparado de antemano, montón de almohadones, ambos paralizados, excepto por sus ojos, que miraban a Harry, Ginny y sus atacantes con una expresión de herida sorpresa.

-Siento mucho esto, - dijo Harry sin alterarse mientras Neville y Luna se deslizaban en silencio al pasillo – vosotros dos tenéis mucho de que hablar y no pienso dejaros salir de esta habitación hasta que esté completamente seguro de que lo habéis solucionado todo.

-Vamos. – Susurró Ginny. Harry se giró para marcharse, pero entonces volvió a mirar a Ron y Hermione al mismo tiempo que cogía el pomo de la puerta.

-Ya sabéis de lo que estoy hablando. – Dijo antes de cerrar la puerta tras él y poniendo la punta de la varita en la cerradura – "Colloportus Impregnabilis" – susurró. Sonó un gran 'CLUNK' cuando alejó la varita de la puerta.

-¿Impregnabilis? – Preguntó Ginny cuando Harry se acercaba a ella.

-Podrían romperlo, - admitió Harry – pero no hasta que pase un buen rato.

-¿Cuánto tiempo vamos a dejarlos ahí? – Preguntó Luna.

-Vendremos a echarles un vistazo en una hora. – Contestó Harry comprobando su reloj.

-Entonces, ¿Qué hacemos mientras pasa el tiempo? – Dijo Neville, intercambiando la mirada con los demás.

-¿Quién juega al ajedrez? – Sugirió Ginny.

Harry, Ginny, Neville y Luna volvieron a los terrenos del colegio y se sentaron de nuevo junto a la orilla del lago. Jugaron unas cuantas partidas de ajedrez, en las que Ginny ganó cada una que disputaba, seguida muy de cerca por Luna.

Harry estaba muy distraído, esperando que Ron y Hermione estuviesen arreglando las cosas, que estuviesen poniendo final a su contienda particular y también temía la posibilidad de haber perdido a dos amigos. Pero pensó que era mejor arriesgarse a perderlos que quedarse sin hacer nada por remediarlo.

-Harry, - escuchó a Neville llamándolo – ya hace una hora que estamos aquí.

Despertando de sus pensamientos, Harry miró su reloj, ya pasaban cinco minutos de la hora.

-OK, - dijo – es hora de ver cómo ha ido.

Sintiendo un vuelco en el estómago, Harry caminó junto a los demás por los macizos pasillos de piedra de Hogwarts, hasta llegar a la clase 28.

-¡Maldita sea! Han escapado. – Se quejó Ginny cuando llegó a la clase. Abrió completamente la puerta y los demás pudieron ver una clase vacía excepto por la luz del sol que se filtraba por las estrechas ventanas iluminando las motas de polvo que flotaban en el aire. El corazón de Harry se hundió.

-Alguien debe haberlos dejado salir. – Dijo triste.

-Mierda. – Dijo Neville.

Harry encogió los hombros, metió las manos en los bolsillos y ofreció a los otros una sonrisa derrotada.

-No podemos hacer nada más, - dijo – al menos lo hemos intentado, gracias por la ayuda.

-De nada. – Dijo Luna tomando su propio camino.

-No deberíamos rendirnos aún. – Dijo Neville alcanzando a un derrotado Harry en dirección a la torre de Gryffindor.

-"Metamorfomago" – Suspiró Harry. La señora gorda le abrió el retrato y entró atravesándolo. Una vez estuvo dentro, encontró la sala común vacía, excepto por Ron y Hermione, que estaban de pie en medio de la habitación esperándolo.

-Hola. – Dijo Harry sin ánimo, todavía con las manos en los bolsillos.

-Hola. – Contestó Ron.

-Habéis salido. – Dijo Harry.

-Si. – Contestó Hermione.

-De hecho sólo estamos esperándote, - empezó Ron – para decirte que, después de hablar de algunas cosas, hemos decidido dejar de ser amigos.

-Oh. – Gruñó Harry.

-Eso es, - dijo Hermione acercándose a Ron y poniendo un brazo alrededor de la cintura del chico – nos hemos jurado eterna enemistad.

Harry los miraba sin comprender. Hermione y Ron intercambiaron miradas y entonces en los labios de Hermione empezó a formarse una sonrisa que desembocó en una carcajada.

-En serio compañero, - dijo Ron entre risas viendo a su amigo con la boca abierta – deberías ver tu cara.

-¿Vos… vosotros? – Farfulló Harry.

-¡Si, nosotros! – Rió Hermione.

Harry estalló en una tonta sonrisa, mientras Ron y Hermione recuperaban la respiración.

-¿De verdad? – Preguntó, Ron asintió con la cabeza.

-¡De verdad, los peores enemigos!

-¡Pero eso es genial! – Dijo Harry, las palabras empezaban a llegarle demasiado deprisa – Vosotros, juntos… quiero decir, después de tanto tiempo, desde ¿Cuánto hace que nos conocemos?

Hubo un significativo "click" que indicaba la llegada de Neville y Ginny a través del agujero del retrato. Harry los miró y vio cómo intercambiaban confusas miradas después de ver a Ron y Hermione.

-¡Neville, Ginnny, ha funcionado! – Dijo Harry, la tonta sonrisa volvió a su cara.

Esa tarde, una fiesta improvisada tuvo lugar en honor de Ron y Hermione. Dean Thomas preparó un montón de pancartas que rezaban 'Felicidades Ron y Hermione', mientras Seamus desaparecía en las cocinas durante veinte minutos y regresaba acompañado por varios elfos domésticos cargados con platos de pasteles, galletas y jarras de zumo de calabaza. Colin Creevey circulaba por la fiesta con su cámara, sacando fotos de todos, especialmente Ron Hermione y Harry. Neville entretenía a la multitud practicando un encantamiento de baile en su sapo Trevor, y Katie Bell puso en funcionamiento su radio mágica.

A la una en punto de la madrugada, la profesora McGonagall irrumpió en la torre con su camisón de cuadros escoceses y su redecilla en el pelo, pidiendo saber el motivo de tanto alboroto, pero cuando vio las pancartas y leyó su contenido, se conformó con poner un encantamiento de silencio a la sala común, e incluso aceptó un vaso de zumo que le ofreció Dennis Creevey. La fiesta culminó cuando Ginny propuso un brindis por la feliz pareja y la cámara de Colin captó el momento en el que Ron y Hermione intercambiaban un largo y esperado beso, que hizo estallar en aplausos toda la sala, incluída McGonagall.

Aunque, después de esto, la profesora insistió en que todos debían retirarse a sus dormitorios, pues al día siguiente tenían clases. Harry, que se sentía extremadamente agotado, siguió sus instrucciones sin oponerse y poco después estaba tapándose con las mantas de su cama.

Todavía no podía creer que el plan hubiese funcionado. Mañana lo tendría más asumido. Se durmió con la imagen del beso entre Ron y Hermione aún fresco en su memoria, iba a ser un gran cambio.

…_mientras el silencio caía en la torre de Gryffindor, un fénix verde esmeralda abrió sus alas desde la cama de Harry y salió a través de la ventana._

* * *

A/N

Ya queda menos para resolver el "misterio", y tranquila/o Gra patronus que lo de Neville y Hermione era sólo una suposicion. De todos los fics que he leído nunca he encontrado ninguno con esta pareja.

Sahaliene, Tonks es una buena herramienta para liberar tensión.

Tengo una semanita libre en Navidades y no se si podré subir el siguiente capítulo antes de irme de vacaciones, no sus preocupeis si tardo un poquillo más de lo normal, y ...

**_FELIZ NAVIDAD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**


	9. El fénix esmeralda

**Capítulo nueve: El fénix esmeralda**

Los pájaros piaban cerca y el aire era frío. Sintiendo una ligera briza azotando su cara, Harry abrió un ojo adormilado y se tambaleó al ver lo que vio.

'_¿Qué estoy haciendo exactamente encima de un árbol?' – pensó._

Echando un vistazo, vio que estaba rodeado de densas ramas cargadas de agujas de pino y un par de camachuelos le miraban sospechosamente un par de ramas más allá.

La nudosa rama se le clavaba en los pies. Asumiendo que estaba en una posición segura con sus brazos, dio un primer paso pero se encontró cayendo del árbol, incapaz de agarrarse a algo.

'¡Ayuda!' – pensó con fuerza.

Harry sacudió los brazos, intentando encontrar vida en ellos, pero cuando planeó entre las ramas y salió al aire abierto, se dio cuenta que no tenía brazos después de todo… tenía alas.

Al momento, todos sus sueños voladores volvieron de repente, y se dejó llevar por la brisa, subiendo y bajando, deslizándose a través del aire.

'Debo estar soñando' – pensó.

Harry descendió y aterrizó en el suelo, que estaba cubierto de una fina capa de nieve. La nieve se derritió bajo sus pies cuando se irguió, y el frío lo recorrió causándole un estremecimiento y que hinchase sus plumas.

'No… definitivamente no estoy durmiendo…'

Desde donde estaba parado, Harry echó una mirada a la parte de la montaña en la que estaba. A poca distancia, vio el castillo de Hogwarts, y junto a él, el brillante lago y las ondeantes banderas del campo de quidditch. Calculando, por la posición del sol, debía ser mediodía.

¿Qué estaba pasando? Se preguntó ¿Era él el pájaro con el que había estado soñando durante los pasados dos meses?

Tenía que verse. Golpeando el suelo, sus alas cogieron aire y se elevó. Parte de él estaba confuso y aterrado, pero parte de él pensaba que la sensación de estar volando era más maravillosa que soñarla, y otra parte se alegraba.

No había nadie en los terrenos y Harry paró junto a la orilla del lago para ver su reflejo en el agua. Un enorme, precioso fénix de color verde esmeralda le devolvió la mirada con un par de ojos dorados. Su cabeza estaba coronada por unas cuantas plumas doradas y sus alas, las cuales estiró y desplegó para verlas mejor, estaban salpicadas por plumas del mismo color oro brillante.

¿Qué le había pasado? ¿A quién podía acudir? Tan pronto se hubo hecho la pregunta, la respuesta llegó a su cabeza.

'Dumbledore' pensó 'Iré con Dumbledore'

Sacudió sus alas de nuevo y emprendió el vuelo. Voló ascendiendo en dirección al castillo y hacía la torre en la cual estaba localizado el despacho del director. Viendo una ventana abierta, se dirigió allí y aterrizó en el alfeizar, mirando a los dominios del profesor.

Dumbledore no estaba en su oficina. El interior estaba cálidamente iluminado por la luz que llegaba a través de las ventanas, brillando sobre los instrumentos de plata que descansaban en la habitación circular. Algunos de ellos humeando y produciendo chasquidos. El sombrero seleccionador dormía apaciblemente en una estantería frente a Harry, y la espada de Godric Gryffindor descansaba encerrada en una urna de cristal. Lo más peculiar entre las nuevas adquisiciones de la habitación era una gran trucha colocada sobre la espada de Gryffindor; en algún momento antes del curso, Dumbledore debió haber tenido tiempo de ir a pescar.

Un suave chasquido desde cerca del escritorio del director, distrajo la atención de Harry. Fawkes el fénix estaba en su percha con los ojos dorados fijos en él con interés.

'Hey Fawkes' pensó Harry.

'Hola extranjero' una voz le llegó como respuesta al interior de su cabeza.

'¿Puedes entenderme?'

'Por supuesto' contestó el fénix.

'Ayúdame Fawkes, ¿qué me ha pasado?'

'¿Eres un estudiante?' – preguntó Fawkes.

'Si' asintió Harry ansiosamente. Después de mirarlo, Fawkes cantó una suave melodía en dirección a la puerta. Momentos después Dumbledore entraba en la habitación.

-¿Fawkes? – Dijo el director - ¿Qué pasa? Ah!

Dumbledore había visto a Harry parado en la ventana.

-Fascinante, - susurró acercándose a Harry y examinándolo por encima de sus gafas de media luna – simplemente fascinante. ¿Qué te trae por aquí amigo?

Fawkes produjo un suave chasquido. Dumbledore miró al fénix e intercambió con él un rápido dialogo de chasquidos, después acarició su barba y fue a su escritorio. Dumbledore apartó varios pergaminos y botellas de tinta dejando una parte de la mesa visible, y le indicó a Harry para que se acercara.

-Por favor, acompáñame. – Pidió Dumbledore. Harry voló hasta el escritorio y miró al director expectantemente.

-Me ha dicho Fawkes que eres un alumno. – Dijo Dumbledore lentamente.

El corazón le latía violentamente, Harry inclinó la cabeza en un silencioso asentimiento.

-¿No creo que estés dispuesto a revelarme tu identidad? – Preguntó Dumbledore guiñando un ojo.

Harry esperó un momento y entonces negó lentamente con la cabeza, no hasta que no supiese qué estaba pasando.

-Lo entiendo. – Replicó el director con calma - ¿Sabías que eras un animago?

¿Un animago? ¿Era eso? ¿Cómo podía saberlo? Harry miró fijamente a Dumbledore por unos segundos antes de negar lentamente con la cabeza.

-Eres un muy especial animago, para convertirte en el pájaro que has llegado a ser. – Continuó Dumbledore - ¿Sabes qué es un fénix esmeralda?

De nuevo, Harry negó con la cabeza. El directo se inclinó hacia él y puso un largo dedo bajo el pico de Harry.

-El fénix esmeralda es una criatura legendaria. - dijo Dumbledore con tranquilidad – Posee todos los poderes de los fénix que conocemos, pero también está imbuido con la fuerza del puro amor. Cuentan las historias que el fénix esmeralda llegará para consolar a aquellos que cuidan un corazón roto.

Harry bajó la mirada a la mesa, con humilde desconocimiento.

-Ser un animago natural es muy poco habitual, - continuó Dumbledore – y a menudo asusta la primera vez que recibes el don. Y también ocurre que la primera transformación del mago tiene lugar en momentos de gran felicidad, y el mago no sabe cómo volver a su estado normal.

Harry volvió su mirada a Dumbledore y asintió.

-Cuando desees volver al estado humano, - dijo el director – debes, simplemente, busca en tu interior los recuerdos que te hacen ser quien eres. La transformación en animal es una forma de escapar, para invertir el proceso debes volver a ti mismo.

Harry asintió, 'Gracias' pensó hacía Fawkes, que dio a Dumbledore otro suave chasquido.

-De nada. – Sonrió Dumbledore – Ahora ve, estoy seguro de que revelerás tu identidad en su debido momento, pero por ahora debo confesar que tengo mis sospechas.

Dumbledore guiño un ojo antes de que Harry bajara la cabeza y comenzara el vuelo. En un segundo, estaba de nuevo sobrevolando los terrenos.

'_Ron y Hermione' pensó Harry 'Tengo que contárselo'_

Trazando el rumbo a través de lo terrenos en dirección a la torre de Griffindor. Harry revoloteó hasta pararse en el alfeizar de su ventana del dormitorio, que estaba abierta. El cuarto estaba vacío a excepción de Ron y Hermione, que estaban sentados sobre la cama de Ron mirando un álbum de fotos. Una vez estuvo seguro de que no había nadie más, Harry voló dentro de la habitación y aterrizó en su cama. Escuchando el ruido, Ron y Hermione, lo miraron, ambos con la boca abierta.

-¿Qué es eso? – Preguntó Hermione.

-Parece un fénix esmeralda. – Dijo Ron con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Pero son sólo un mito. – Dijo Hermione.

-Supuestamente. – Dijo Ron al tiempo que asentía con vigor.

Harry desplegó las alas, ahuecó las plumas de la cola y produjo un chasquido como el que había escuchado hacer a Fawkes el la oficina de Dumbledore.

-Es precioso, - dijo Hermione antes de mirar de nuevo a Harry - ¿puedes entenderme?

Harry inclinó su cabeza para asentir.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? – Preguntó Hermione con gentileza.

Harry cerró los ojos, era el momento. Pensando con fuerza, intentó concentrar sus pensamientos en lo que le había hecho llegar hasta allí realmente. Recordó los repetidos golpes que la pandilla de Dudley le había dado en la escuela primaria, la pérdida de Sirius y el regreso de Voldemort… y entonces, sintió sus plumas retrayéndose en su cuerpo y su forma física creciendo y expandiéndose. Era Harry de nuevo, sentado en la orilla de la cama, todavía en pijama, con dos, muy pálidos, amigos mirándolo.

-¿¡Harry!? – Exclamó Ron.

-Hola Ron, hola Hermione. – Dijo con la voz lo más normal posible, teniendo en cuenta que acababa de transformarse de un enorme pájaro en humano delante de sus ojos.

-¿Er… Eres un animago? – Preguntó Hermione.

-Aparentemente. – Asintió Harry.

-¿Cuándo te ha pasado esto? – Preguntó Ron.

-Creo que la primera vez fue hace dos meses. – Calculó Harry rápidamente – He estado transformándome mientras dormía.

-Entonces, ¿Cuándo creías que eras sonámbulo? – Añadió Ron.

-Estaba volando. – Completó Harry.

-Extraño, - suspiró Ron - ¿qué tal es?

-Impresionante. – Sonrió Harry.

-¿Puedes transformarte de nuevo? – Pidió Hermione.

-No lo sé, - contestó Harry – nunca lo he intentado.

-Hazlo ahora. – Dijo Ron.

-Ya es casi la hora de la comida y estoy muy cansado. – Dijo Harry – Me he perdido el desayuno y estoy muerto de hambre.

-Snape y McGonagall no estaban muy contentos de no verte en sus clases. Tienes una montaña de tarea extra. – Dijo Hermione.

-Genial. – Se quejó Harry dejándose caer en su cama.

Harry, Ron y Hermione llenaron a Ginny de información sobre la novedad después de la comida. Ella escuchó con la boca abierta y asintió cuando le pidieron que no se lo contara a nadie.

-¿Puedo verlo? – Preguntó en voz baja.

-Harry no sabe todavía cómo lo hace. – Intervino Ron.

-Podrías probar esta tarde. – Dijo con entusiasmo.

-¿No tienes una clase esta tarde? – Preguntó Hermione.

-Sólo estudios Muggles. Puedo saltármela. – Replicó Ginny.

-¿Tú que piensas Harry? – Preguntó Ron.

-Claro.

-De acuerdo entonces. – Dijo Ron – Podemos ir a la clase 28 de nuevo. ¿Hermione?

-Me gustaría, pero creo que debo ir a herbología. – Hermione parecía resignada.

-No sé si podré sobrevivir sin ti tanto rato. – Dijo Ron mirando al suelo.

-Te apañarás, después de todo has sobrevivido sin mi durante cuatro años. – Replicó Hermione sonriendo.

-¡Harry por favor, transfórmate por mi! – Dijo Ron llevando sus manos al pecho - ¡Ella está rompiendo mi corazón!

Harry y Ginny intercambiaron sonrisas. Estos dos eran, definitivamente, más divertidos desde que estaban enamorados.

La tarde encontró a Harry sentado en un taburete en el centro de la clase 28 con Ron y Ginny sentados sobre un montón de almohadas, mirándolo y comiendo dulces. Harry se sentía acartonado, siendo consciente y sentado solo en medio de la clase.

-Realmente no sé cómo lo hago. – Dijo sin convicción.

-Puedes hacerlo compañero. – Lo animó Ron.

-¿Cómo? – Preguntó Harry.

-Inténtalo pensando en volar, imagina cómo te sientes. – Dijo Ginny después de pensarlo.

Harry se concentró intentado recuperar la sensación de euforia que siempre tenía cuando volaba con sus propias alas, pero como antes, no consiguió nada.

-No funciona. – Dijo apesadumbrado.

-Mueve los brazos como si fueran alas. – Sugirió Ron mordiendo la cabeza de una rana de chocolate. Harry lo miró.

-No.

Ron resopló mientras Ginny le dedicaba una mirada medio acusadora medio divertida.

-Pues podría funcionar. – Renegó Ron.

Harry intentó recuperar de nuevo las sensaciones del vuelo, pero no pasó nada.

-Esto no está bien, no puedo hacerlo. – Suspiró Harry.

-Lo harás compañero, sólo te llevará algo de tiempo. – Dijo Ron con actitud comprensiva. – Y nosotros estaremos aquí para ayudarte.

-Cuenta con ello. – Añadió Ginny – Quiero verte como un fénix.

-Gracias. – Les dijo Harry ofreciéndoles una mirada agradecida.

* * *

_Ya era hora de que se diera cuenta, a veces es un poco cortito el chaval JE JE_

_Hola Marc y Sarhaliene, me alegra una jarta seguir viendoos por aquí._

_Hada del mar y sol, ya teienes el secreto desvelado. Y tranquila que esto no es un Hermione- Neville._

_jarlaxe-Bregan, ¿que narices es un rolliza elefantito?_

_Que paseis todos un feliz fin de año, portaos bien y no hagais nada que yo no haría, JE JA JE JA_


	10. Hechos inesperados

Perdón por el retraso injustificado, JE JE, es que he estado un poco vaga ultimamente, pero no sus preocupeis que ya me pongo las pilorras.

Ya va quedando menos.

**Capítulo diez: Hechos inesperados**

Harry volvía a menudo a la clase 28 e intentaba volver a su forma de animago, pero nunca conseguía su transformación. Se sentía cada vez más frustrado por su incapacidad para acceder al poder que él sabía que tenía y, lo que era peor, sus metamorfosis nocturnas habían cesado desde que descubrió la verdadera identidad del fénix esmeralda.

Pasaron las semanas y septiembre dio paso a octubre. La memoria de cómo se sentía volando en libertad, empezaba a ser difusa y llegó a ser muy difícil de recordar. Sus sesiones en la clase 28 se convirtieron en breves y frustrantes, e incluso Ron y Ginny parecieron perder su inicial entusiasmo.

Sin embargo, mientras se aproximaba noviembre, Harry vio cómo su tiempo libre empezó a desaparecer y fue sustituido por los entrenamientos de quidditch. Katie tuvo al equipo trabajando muy duro sus tácticas y habilidades sobre el campo de quidditch, y en todo momento las cuatro pelotas volaban libres.

Ginny y Seamus habían hecho muchos progresos como cazadores, y Ron había llegado a ser un excelente guardián. Los hermanos Creevey raramente dejaban sobre las escobas a sus objetivos y al final de cada entrenamiento, la mayoría del equipo volvía a los vestuarios algo magullados, excepto los hermanos, que volvían sin una sola marca.

Cerca de la fiesta de Halloween, al final de octubre, Katie reunió al equipo y los felicitó por sus progresos.

-Hemos encajado como equipo en seis semanas. Estoy realmente encantada con todo vuestro trabajo y con un equipo como este, estoy seguro de que haremos picadillo a Slytherin la próxima semana.

Katie alzó su copa de zumo de calabaza y el resto del equipo la imitó uniendo sus copas con un "chink" y atrayendo sospechosas miradas desde la mesa de Slytherin. Muchos de ellos los miraban con aprensión, excepto Draco Malfoy, que formaba una mueca que a Harry no le gustó nada.

-Pronto, Potter. – Dijo Draco visiblemente mirándolo.

Escogiendo ignorar la amenaza, Harry se giró y sumergió en el parloteo de una alegre conversación con sus compañeros.

El día del partido amaneció claro y frío. Una ligera niebla había descendido sobre Hogwarts, dándole a los terrenos un aspecto ligeramente etéreo.

Fue a través de esta niebla que el equipo de Gryffindor irrumpió en el campo, los rugidos de aprobación de los compañeros de casa, los Ravenclaws y los Huffelpuffs hicieron temblar las gradas.

-¡Y el equipo de Gryffindor! – La voz de Dean rasgó el aire - ¡Bell, Potter, Weasley, Weasley, Finnegan, Creevey y Creevey!

El equipo saludó con la mano a las gradas, ignorando unos pocos y débiles coros de "Weasley es nuestro rey" procedentes del sector Slytherin, aunque a Ron parecieron no importarle demasiado. Para cuando alcanzaron el centro del campo, Madam Hooch y el equipo de Slytherin ya estaban esperándolos.

-Capitanes, dense las manos. – Dijo Madam Hooch. Harry se dio cuenta de que no conocía al capitán de Slytherin, pero entonces frunció el ceño cuando Malfoy se adelantó y le chocó la mano con Katie, una expresión de suficiencia se veía en su cara.

-¡A sus escobas! – Indicó Madam Hooch. Los equipos se elevaron en una formación de anillo, preparándose cada uno en su posición.

Madam Hooch golpeó la caja de las pelotas, que se abrió liberando las bludgers y la snitch, la cual voló en diferentes direcciones. Después lanzó el quaffle hacia arriba dando inicio al juego.

-La posesión es para la capitana de Gryffindor, Katie Bell. – Dijo Dean - ¡Ouch! Buen disparo del golpeador de Slytherin Crabbe, Slytherin con el quaffle.

Harry dirigió rápidamente su saeta de fuego hacia arriba, buscando un destello dorado que le indicara el vuelo de la snitch. A través del campo, pudo ver a Malfoy haciendo lo mismo.

-El quaffle para Gryffindor… vuelve a Slytherin, oh buen trabajo Ginny. La cazadora de Gryffindor se dirige a los aros y… marca.

Las gradas estallaron en aplausos y gritos. Harry alzó el puño en el aire, por celebración, y después volvió a la búsqueda de la pequeña pelota dorada.

-Slytherin con el quaffle… cuidado. Ooh, buena parada de Weasley…

"BOOS" de desaprobación llegaron desde las gradas de Slytherin.

-Finnegan con el quaffle… ahora Slytherin. ¡Buen tiro Colin! El cazador de Slytherin suelta el quaffle que recupera Katie y… ¡marca!

Harry sonrió. A este paso, como había dicho Katie, arrasarían al equipo de Slytherin.

-Ginny Weasley con el quaffle. ¡Whoops! Ginny pierde el quaffle, para evitar una bludger de Goyle. Slytherin con la pelota.

Harry escaneó el neblinoso campo, todavía sin señales de la snitch.

-¡Malfoy se lanza a toda velocidad! – Gritó Dean. Harry miró alarmado, pero entonces vio a Malfoy subir con las manos vacías. Harry suspiró aliviado.

-Slytherin con el quaffle… interceptado por Finnegan que pasa a Weasley… ¡y marca, 30-0 para Gryffindor!

Gritos desde las gradas de Gryffindor y "boos" de las de Slytherin.

-Slytherin con el quaffle… dispara… ¡woah! Una bludger de un golpeador de Gryffindor desvía la quaffle. ¡Buen trabajo Dennis!

Harry miró a su alrededor de nuevo. Era difícil distinguir algo entre la niebla pero… ¡ahí estaba! Un destello de oro por encima de él, estaba seguro.

Dirigió su saeta arriba y comenzó a ascender, todavía intentando encontrar la snitch. Los demás jugadores comenzaron a ser manchas grises conforme él ascendía y el ruido de las gradas descendía paulatinamente, dejándolo con una sensación de soledad.

Otro destello dorado murió encima suyo, Harry estaba seguro de ello, su vista no podía engañarlo tanto. Continuó avanzando hasta que una capa verde lo hizo detenerse de repente.

-¿Todo bien Potter?

-¿Qué quieres Malfoy?

-Pensé que podríamos charlar un rato. – Replicó Malfoy. Metió la mano en su uniforme de quidditch y sacó su varita apuntando a Harry.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? – Preguntó Harry desconcertado. Buscó la varita entre sus ropas, pero no la encontró. Entonces recordó… la había dejado en los vestuarios. Harry se sintió de pronto muy indefenso.

-¿No me digas que has olvidado nuestra conversación en el tren? – Dijo Malfoy – Te refrescaré la memoria… enviaste a mi padre a Azkaban, y ahora vas a pagar el precio.

-¿Qué piensas hacer, matarme? – Replicó Harry – No puedes usar la maldición asesina aquí, estarías en Azkaban con tu papi antes de darte cuenta.

-Lo sé, Potter, – Dijo Malfoy, sus ojos brillaban – pero eso no es lo que tengo planeado para ti.

-¡Hey! ¿¡Qué estás haciendo!? – Gritó una voz. Colin y Dennis Creevey habían aparecido entre la niebla. Los ojos de Colin iban de Harry, desarmado, a Malfoy, apuntando con su varita. - ¡No hagas eso Malfoy!

-¡Piérdete Creevey! – Espetó Malfoy, sin quitar sus ojos de Harry.

-¡Déjalo en paz! – Gritó Dennis. Los dos hermanos fueron hacia Malfoy, lo agarraron de los brazos y lo echaron hacía atrás, pero Malfoy se liberó con violencia.

El Slytherin tenía una mirada asesina. Ignorando el agarre de los Creevey, apuntó su varita hacia Harry y susurró "¡Detonate!"

Un chorro de luz roja impactó en Harry y la saeta de fuego explotó en una nube de astillas de madera. Con nada donde agarrarse, Harry se encontró cayendo sin control hacia la tierra.

El suelo crecía ante él a una alarmante velocidad. Los espectadores volvieron su mirada y pudieron ver el cuerpo del buscador de Gryffindor en caída libre hacia el suelo, hubieron gritos y chillidos. Harry pudo oír a Dean gritando.

-¡Está cayendo! ¡Harry está cayendo!

_'Entoces ya está, así será el final…' Pensó Harry 'Demasiado para el niño que vivió, creo que Voldemort gana después de todo.'_

Si, iba a morir. La última esperanza para la paz del mundo mágico, eliminado en un simple partido de quidditch.

Pero entonces, otro pensamiento, entró en su mente.

_'Cambia. Hazlo ahora. ¡Recuerda el poder del fénix esmeralda!'_

_'¿Puro amor? ¿Cuándo he conocido puro amor?'_ Se preguntó Harry. Pero una imagen se deslizó en su cabeza… Ron y Hermione, besándose… sus verdaderos sentimientos finalmente revelados.

Tuvo la extraña sensación de que su cuerpo se contraía, y antes de que supiera que estaba volando en un gentil movimiento, la multitud rompió en suspiros y gritos. Batiendo sus alas, remontó el vuelo y, al ascender, cerró una de sus garras sobre algo, que se removía bajo él.

Hubo un momento de silencio en el campo de quidditch antes de que la voz de Dean Thomas exclamara.

-¡Harry Potter ha cogido la snitch! ¡Gryffindor gana el partido!

El estadio entero reventó con el mayor fragor que Harry había oído nunca en un partido de quidditch. Sombreros y bufandas fueron lanzados por sus dueños, y el aire estaba vivo con el sonido de ovaciones y silbidos.

Los jugadores descendían al nivel del suelo. Harry también aterrizó, liberando la snitch y transformándose de nuevo en humano solo para ser abrazado y apretujado por el equipo de Gryffindor.

-¡Potter ha hecho trampa! ¡Árbitro, ha hecho trampa! – Chillaba Malfoy mientras iba de cara a Madam Hooch.

Atravesándolo con la mirada cuando llegó hasta ella, Madam Hooch lo cogió por el cuello de la túnica, manteniéndolo a distancia.

-No hay NADA, Sr. Malfoy, en el libro de normas de quidditch sobre la transformación en un fénix esmeralda para salvar el pellejo. – Dijo Madam Hooch – Destruir la escoba de un contrario es otra cuestión, hay un montón de normas contra eso. Venga conmigo.

Con el buscador de Slytherin agarrado, salió del campo, para el placer de los espectadores, que abucheaban sin contenerse.

-¡Harry estuviste genial! – Ginny sonreía encantada mientras se acercaba lentamente a él, hasta que estuvo tan cerca que se lanzó a darle un abrazo. - ¡Lo hiciste!

-Fue increíble Harry. – Dijo Ron mientras caminaban por el pasillo de la biblioteca unas horas más tarde – En serio, pensamos que de esta no pasabas. ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

-No estoy seguro. – Contestó Harry – Pero creo que Dumbledore me dijo cómo.

-¿Dumbledore? – Preguntó Hermione.

-Me habló mientras caía. – Replicó Harry – Debía saber que yo era el fénix esmeralda.

-Bien, ¿una criatura de puro amor? No parece algo difícil de conseguir. – Dijo Ron al mismo tiempo que miraba a Hermione.

Harry contemplaba a la pareja, que caminaba con los brazos alrededor de los hombros del otro.

-Soy afortunado de tener una amor en el que pensar. – Reconoció Harry – Sin vosotros dos, ahora estaría hecho pedazos sobre el campo de quidditch.

-Hey, ¿qué hay?

Ginny, Neville y Luna habían girado la esquina del pasillo y ahora se acercaban a ellos.

-Estábamos buscándoos. – Neville y Luna querían felicitarte por el partido.

-Si Harry, ha sido impresionante. – Dijo Neville - ¿Cuánto tiempo hace que puedes hacer esto?

-De hecho, esta es mi primera vez. – Contestó Harry mirando a Ron y Hermione.

-Mi padre siempre ha dicho que el fénix esmeralda existía, - añadió Luna – yo no estaba segura, pero le creía. Ahora estoy convencida.

-¿No te habías transformado nunca? – Insistió Neville.

-Nunca mientras estaba despierto. – Contestó Harry.

-Guay. – Neville parecía impresionado.

-Harry ha estado intentándolo durante seis semanas. – Dijo Ron soltando a Hermione – Muy típico de ti amigo, necesitas una situación de peligro mortal para ser capaz de conseguirlo.

-Y después de desperdiciar un montón de horas. – Puntualizó Ginny.

Las llamas de las antorchas chisporrotearon, como si una brisa invisible intentase apagarlas.

-Creo que ha sido muy impresionante. – Empezó a decir Hermione antes de mirar a su alrededor - ¿Qué ha sido eso?

Había sido un sonido como de algo al romperse, como un trueno distante. Harry también lo había oído y estaba intentando encontrar la fuente del sonido, cuando hubo un fuerte "CRUMP" y todas las antorchas del pasillo se apagaron.

-Todos tranquilos… - Dijo Harry, pero las palabras murieron en su garganta. Un punto de luz blanca había aparecido en el muro tras Hermione, y de repente hizo que el muro se abriese como una ventana corrediza. Entre cegadores flashes de luz, Harry distinguió un árido paisaje a través del agujero, pero apenas tuvo tiempo de fijarse en la suciedad y los árboles muertos cuando una oscura figura apareció en la grieta y Hermione gritó cuando esa figura le agarró de la garganta empujándola hacia atrás atravesando el agujero.

-¡Hermione! – Gritó Ron.

Harry alcanzó a cogerla, pero la túnica de su amiga escapó de sus dedos y antes de que pudiera intentar un nuevo agarre, las antorchas se habían vuelto a encender y la grieta se había cerrado, con Hermione y la extraña figura dentro.

-Hermione. – Suspiró Ron desesperado y arrodillado en el suelo.

* * *

Bueno, pos ya está, ahí va un pequeño reto ¿quién adivinará la identidad de esa figura que se ha llevado a Hermione? Para el ganador/a les mandaré por e-mail el borrador del primer capítulo de mi propio y primer fic! ¿Qué os parece?

**Barby-Black, Sarhaliene yMarc** muchas gracias por vuestros review, puede parecer una tonteria, pero la verdad es que anima un montón que la gente te haga saber que leen el fic, y si encima les gusta ya es lo más.

Espero no tardar tanto en subiros el siguiente capítulo.

Sed buenos/as!!!!!!!!!!


	11. La grieta

No puedo creer que no se os haya ocurrido...

**Capítulo 11 La Grieta**

-¿Qué era eso? – Preguntó Harry, mirando el muro delante del cual Hermione había estado delante unos momentos antes.

Hubo un silencio. Harry miró a Ginny y Neville, estaba seguro de que ellos pensaban lo mismo que él, Hermione lo sabría.

-Era una grieta. – Dijo Luna.

Todos, incluido Ron, que permanecía arrodillado, se giraron a mirarla.

-¿Una grieta? – Preguntó Harry.

-Un portal de acceso a otro lugar creado mágicamente. – Replicó Luna.

-¿Cómo no hemos oído hablar de ello antes? – Preguntó Ginny.

-No mucha gente puede hacerlo, - explicó Luna – es una rama de la magia muy difícil de dominar.

-Entonces la dominaré. – Espetó Ron.

-¿Qué? – Exclamó Ginny mientras todos lo miraban.

-Tengo que saber cómo crear una grieta, - dijo Ron con rotundidad – tengo que rescatar a Hermione.

-Ron, - Harry miraba a su amigo – piensa sobre esto. No sabemos quién la tiene, podría ser una trampa. Ya he perdido a Sirius y no quiero perder a nadie más.

-¿Estás diciendo que no vas a ayudarme? – Preguntó sorprendido Ron.

-Yo no he… - Empezó Harry, pero Ron no le dejó continuar.

-Ya veo. Se hizo todo cuando fue tu padrino el que desapareció, pero ahora que es uno de tus amigos, no te importa.

-¡Yo no he dicho eso! – Exclamó Harry exasperado – después de lo que pasó la última vez, al menos déjame hablar con Tonks sobre esto.

-Bien. – Ron se deprimía por momentos – Habla con Tonks si quieres, pero no vas a hacerme cambiar de idea.

Ron caminó alejándose con firmeza por el pasillo. Harry lo siguió con la vista y después se dirigió a los demás.

-Creo que debería llamar al ejército de Dumbledore, quizá alguien pueda darnos más información sobre esas grietas y cómo funcionan.

-Pondré a los Ravenclaw a trabajar en ello si quieres. – Dijo Luna – Somos buenos con los libros.

-Gracias. – Dijo Harry sinceramente.

-¿Qué vas a hacer tú? – Le preguntó Neville.

-Buscaré a Tonks, - contestó Harry – quizá ella sepa qué hay que hacer.

* * *

-¿Una grieta? ¿Estás seguro? – Preguntó Tonks.

-Si. – Replicó Harry.

-¿Y Hermione ha sido arrastrada dentro?

-Se la han llevado a rastras.

-¿Quién?

-No lo sé. – Dijo Harry – Iba vestido con ropas negras.

Harry había encontrado a Tonks en su oficina. Ahora, de pie frente a su escritorio, esperaba ansioso la ayuda que la joven auror le pudiera ofrecer.

-No ha habido noticia de una grieta desde el siglo diecinueve. – Explicó Tonks – No son fáciles de usar y fueron prohibidas por la Confederación Internacional de Magos después de que alguna gente se quedase atrapada sin llegar al destino, quedaban atrapados en la nada.

-¿Piensas que ha sido un mortifgo?

Tonks no contestó enseguida, tocándose los labios con un dedo. Miró a Harry a los ojos.

-Podría ser. Escucha Harry, no estarás pensando en ir a buscarla solo ¿verdad?

-Yo no estoy seguro, pero Ron irá.

-¿Y qué vas a hacer?

-Si no puedo detenerlo, iré con él. – Dijo Harry.

-Eso pensaba, - dijo Tonks resignada – sólo una cosa Harry, tened cuidado.

-Tranquila, lo tendremos. – Asintió Harry.

-Lo mejor será que informe a Dumbledore, - dijo Tonks – pero sin saber de dónde viene la grieta, puede ser muy difícil encontrar a Hermione y a su captor.

-Gracias. – Dijo Harry.

-Buena suerte. – Se despidió Tonks.

Harry hizo el camino hacia la torre de Gyffindor, esperando encontrar a Ron, pero cuando llegó a la sala común, comprobó que estaba vacía. Supuso que todo el mundo debía estar en la cena.

Subió a los dormitorios de los chicos y encontró a Ron sentado en su cama con la cabeza entre las manos.

-Ron. – Empezó Harry.

-Odio estar aquí sentado, - dijo Ron desesperado mirando a su amigo – Debería estar fuera, haciendo algo por ella.

-He hablado con Tonks, - se acercó Harry – dice que no hagamos ninguna tontería.

-No me importa lo que diga. – Replicó Ron – Tan pronto como sepa cómo crear una grieta, iré en busca de Hermione.

-Lo sé, - admitió Harry – los Ravenclaw están trabajando en ello. Nos reuniremos con el ejército de Dumbledore esta noche, ellos pueden averiguar cómo hacerlo.

-No puedo dejar de pensar en lo que puede estar pasando Hermione. – Dijo Ron - ¿Y si la están torturando y yo estoy aquí sentado?

Ron enterró la cara entre sus manos de nuevo y comenzó a llorar. Harry se sentó junto a él y trató de reconfortarlo rodeando sus hombros con un brazo.

-Estará bien. – Afirmó Harry – Sabe cómo defenderse y cuidar de si misma.

-Eso espero. – Suspiró Ron.

-No estás solo en esto, ¿sabes? – Dijo Harry – Si no puedo hacerte cambiar de idea, entonces iremos contigo… Neville, Luna y Ginny estarán dispuestos.

-¿De verdad? – Dijo Ron con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Por supuesto, ¿para qué están los amigos?

Los labios de Ron temblaron ligeramente antes de que el pelirrojo se lanzase a los brazos de su amigo, quién sorprendido, intentó tranquilizarlo con pequeños golpes en la espalda.

-Gracias Harry. – Dijo Ron todavía con la cara en el hombro de su amigo.

-No tienes por qué darlas.

Un buen número de integrantes del ejército de Dumbledore se reunían en el salón de requerimientos poco tiempo después. Harry se mantenía de pie con Neville, Ginny y un silencioso Ron tras él. Mirando cómo los estudiantes se reunían en grupos de sus mismas casas.

-Bien, ¿todos sabéis qué ha pasado? – Preguntó Harry.

Hubo murmullos de asentimiento por parte de los presentes, las malas noticias viajaban rápido en Hogwarts.

-Creo que los Ravenclaw estaban trabajando en la búsqueda de la grieta. – Dijo Harry mientras se giraba a mirar la esquina, donde Luna estaba con los demás representantes de su casa - ¿Habéis encontrado algo?

-Si. – Contestó Luna. Harry la miró, esperando que continuase, pero entonces Cho Chang se adelantó unos pasos.

-Hemos encontrado un proceso, un encantamiento. – Dijo Cho – En un libro describe que la creación de una grieta es tan simple como concentrarse en la localización del sitio al que quieres ir y decir el hechizo, bastante fácil en apariencia, pero según el autor la auténtica dificultad estriba en canalizar suficiente poder y concentración para conseguir una grieta lo bastante larga. Si intentas viajar por una demasiado pequeña, corres el riesgo de quedar atrapado dentro.

-Eso ayudará, gracias. – Dijo Harry - ¿Cuál es el hechizo?

-Toma. – Contestó Cho. Se acercó a él con un trozo de pergamino en la mano en el que estaba escrita la palabra _Laceraportus_.

-Gracias. – Asintió Harry agradecido.

-Tráela de vuelta. – Le dijo Cho con calma mirándolo a los ojos – Sé que no fui muy comprensiva con tu relación con Hermione en el pasado, pero no quiero imaginarla en manos de un asqueroso mortifago.

-Lo intentaré.

-Harry, - dijo Ernie Macmillan desde la zona Huffelpuff – sólo quiero que sepas que estamos contigo al cien por cien. Si necesitas ayuda, sólo tienes que pedirla.

-Os avisaré, - dijo Harry – pero de momento salgamos de aquí. Quiero volver al pasillo donde se llevaron a Hermione, y ver qué podemos hacer con este hechizo.

La pequeña multitud asintió y comenzó a dispersarse. Harry preguntó a Neville y Ginny.

-¿Venís conmigo?

-Por supuesto. – Admitieron ambos.

-¿Estás preparado para esto? – Preguntó Harry mirando a Ron.

Ron simplemente asintió y sacó su varita con una expresión de completa resolución en su cara.

-OK, vamos allá. – Harry, Ron, Ginny y Neville abandonaban la habitación, cuando se dieron cuenta de que Luna los seguía.

-Voy con vosotros.

En breve, Harry y los demás, habían llegado en el pasillo de la biblioteca, al lugar exacto donde Hermione había sido capturada.

-¿Quién va intentar el hechizo? – Preguntó Harry.

-Tú lo harás. – Afirmó Ginny – Eres el mago más poderoso de los que estamos aquí.

Harry apuntó con su varita al muro donde había visto a Hermione ser arrastrada dentro de la grieta. Cerró los ojos e imaginó la visión del muro abriéndose, revelando el extraño y árido paisaje.

_-"Laceraportus"._ – Dijo. Un disparo de luz blanca salió desde la punta de su varita y, con un sonido desgarrado, el muro se abrió. El agujero se expandía mientras él mantenía su varita apuntándolo, entonces comenzó a parar.

-¡Lo hiciste! – Exclamó Neville.

Harry miró el boquete que había hecho. Era una grieta, de acuerdo, y se podía ver el estéril terreno a través de ella, pero era demasiado estrecho para que un humano lo atravesara y no era tan alto como lo había sido en la anterior ocasión. Harry forzó más su concentración y, suavemente, la grieta se agrandó un poco. El agujero vibraba un poco y al mirarlo de nuevo se dio cuenta de que no era suficientemente grande.

-Es todo lo grande que puedo hacerlo.

-Pues yo no entro. – Dijo Ron con la cara caída.

-Ninguno de nosotros. – Admitió Luna.

-El fénix puede. – Afirmó Harry mirando a Ron y Luna – Mantened esto abierto para mi.

Ambos asintieron y apuntaron con sus varitas a la grieta. Harry guardó la varita entre sus ropas y cerró los ojos, concentrándose. Llamando la imagen mental de Ron y Hermione, deseó poder cambiar por si mismo…

… y de nuevo, sintió la familiar sensación de su cuerpo al contraerse, de sus brazos extendiéndose mientras le crecían las plumas…

… y Harry Potter el fénix esmeralda, desplegó sus alas y comenzó el vuelo. Planeando atravesó la grieta y se adentró el aquel terreno yermo.

Harry fue rodeado por una intensa luz blanca durante un segundo antes de estar volando por encima del arenoso terreno. Volaba entre los esquelético y desnudos árboles, ascendió y se mantuvo en el aire mirando atrás, recordando el camino recorrido. El deprimente lugar se extendía más allá de su vista, pero una pequeña línea blanca dejaba ver una sección del pasillo de Hogwarts, justo encima de lo que parecía ser un polvoriento camino.

Miró el camino y siguió su curso con la vista a derecha e izquierda. La pedregosa superficie ascendía por una suave pendiente, con pequeñas curvas, en dirección a una oscura fortificación rocosa situada en lo alto de una colina.

'_Un buen sitio para empezar' –_ Pensó Harry, retomando el vuelo en esa dirección.

La fortaleza no parecía excesivamente grande. Había dos niveles de oscuras y acristaladas ventanas a las que la suciedad no parecía afectarles, muros fortificados y un tercer nivel de estrechas ventanas abiertas en las almenas. Pequeñas torres coronaban cada esquina de la edificación, y, en lo alto de una de ellas, una bandera hecho jirones lucía el espeluznante emblema de la brillante calavera con una serpiente como lengua. La bandera ondeaba con una suave brisa, haciendo cobrar vida a la serpiente.

Harry llegó hasta las almenas y se posó en el tejado, su corazón saltó con lo que pudo ver. A la luz de unas pocas parpadeantes antorchas, Hermione estaba sentada en un montón de tierra, con un brazo encadenado por la muñeca a un muro que había tras ella con unas gruesas cadenas. Miraba al suelo con tristeza y no se había percatado del gran pájaro que la estaba mirando desde la altura.

Harry hizo sonar las notas de la canción del fénix, entonces descendió hasta los pies de su amiga, sacándola de sus meditaciones. Sus ojos se abrieron en cuanto vio al pájaro y, sin emitir sonido alguno, dibujó con sus labios la palabra "¿Harry?"

'_Será mejor no darle esperanzas hasta que no esté seguro de que podemos sacarla de aquí'_ pensó Harry, mirándola sin apartar su vista de ella, pero intentando no darle señal alguna de que era él.

Hermione sonrió tristemente y volvió su vista al suelo.

-Entonces eres un verdadero fénix esmeralda. ¿Estás aquí para cuidar de mi corazón roto?

Harry asintió y acarició con la cabeza la rodilla de su amiga. Ella, con su mano libre acarició su cabeza y jugueteó con sus plumas.

-Estoy contenta. – Dijo Hermione.

Harry emitió un suave "cluck" y permitió que una lágrima se deslizase desde su ojo hasta la mano de Hermione. Ella miró pensativamente la valiosa lágrima y sonrió.

-Gracias.

El portazo de una puerta al cerrarse distrajo la atención de ambos. Hermione dejó escapar un profundo suspiro y miró el muro más alejado, donde una doble puerta de madera, sellaba la salida.

-Ella está volviendo. – Susurró Hermione – Debes irte.

Harry despegó ansiosamente y se alejó de Hermione. Quería poder ver al secuestrador, pero no debía arriesgarse a ser visto.

Pudo escuchar las puertas abriéndose mientras se alejaba, pero no pudo oír nada porque ya estaba demasiado lejos y comenzando a descender la colina en dirección a la grieta. Viendo el agujero en el muro, justo por debajo de él, se lanzó hacía el y lo atravesó, aterrizando en el pasillo de Hogwarts a los pies de sus amigos.

-¡Harry! – Dijo Ginny mientras Harry volvía a su forma humana. Ron y Luna guardaron sus varitas, haciendo que la grieta se cerrara.

-¿Ella está…? – Comenzó Ron ansioso.

-Hermione esta bien. – Contestó rápidamente Harry, todavía arrodillado en el suelo – Pero necesita ayuda.

-¿Quién la tiene? – Preguntó Ron.

-Un mortifago. – Contestó Harry recordando la bandera – Creo que es una mujer.

-¿Es Lestrange? – Preguntó Neville con un dejo de ira en su voz. Harry recordó el nombre del verano anterior; Bellatrix Lestrange era la mortifaga que había torturado a los padres de Neville hasta destrozar sus mentes.

-No lo sé. – Contestó Harry – Podría ser, necesitamos encontrar una manera de hacer más grande la grieta… - Pero cuando Harry se disponía a dar un primer paso, sus rodillas cedieron.

-¡Harry! – Dijo Ron cogiendo rápidamente a su amigo por el brazo - ¿Estás bien?

-Si, es sólo que me siento muy cansado.

-Las primeras transformaciones de un animago suelen resultar agotadoras. – Comentó Luna – Tendrás que descansar antes de volver a transformarte.

-No tengo tiempo de descansar. – Dijo Harry con determinación – Cuanto más tiempo dejemos a Hermione sola, corremos el riesgo de que pase algo peor.

* * *

Venga otra oportunidad, ¿quién creeis que es?

**susiblack, Nelly Esp**-Muchas gracias, espero seguir viendoos por aqui.

**Sarhaliene**- Draquito, Draquito... pos no es Voldemort...

**Marc**- Tranqui que no le he hecho na a Hermione, ¿tu crees que soy mala? Eso es por que aún no has podido leer nada de mi otro fic.

**Barby-Black**- Otra que sospecha de Malfoy, ¿pero que os ha hecho el pobrecico?

Bueno chicas y chicos, este es el penultimo capítulo, asín que ya queda menos............

Un saludo pa toas/os y besotes.


	12. A través de la cerradura

Lo primero¡perdón por el retraso! Trabajar y estudiar al mismo tiempo durante la época de exámenes es estresante.

Aquí teneis el último capi, si habeis leido bien, el último.

Tomaos un ratico en leer las notas al final, gracias!

* * *

**Capítulo 12 A través de la cerradura**

El ejército de Dumbledore se reunió de nuevo en el salón de requerimientos esa misma noche. Harry les informó de todo lo que había visto como fénix.

¡Un mortifago! – Exclamó Dean cuando Harry acabó su relato.

-Eso es. – Replicó Harry.

-Iremos contigo. – Dijo Dean. Los murmullos de asentimiento llenaron la habitación.

-No - Harry negó con la cabeza – no quiero poner en peligro a nadie más. Tan pronto como sepamos cómo agrandar la grieta, Ron, Neville, Ginny, Luna y yo entraremos, pero nadie más.

¿Hay algo que podamos hacer para ayudar? – Preguntó Ernie Macmillan.

-Si. – Contestó Harry – Una vez entremos en la grieta, necesitaremos que algunos de vosotros la mantengan abierta para una rápida salida.

-Cuenta con ello. – Dijo Dean – Estaremos ahí cuando volváis.

¿Sabéis cómo agrandar la grieta? – Les preguntó Harry a los Ravenclaw.

-De hecho, ya hemos estado trabajando en ello. – Dijo Cho – Hemos encontrado un hechizo que puede usarse para que otras personas canalicen el poder a través de la persona que hace la grieta, creemos que funcionará.

-Está hecho, creo que tendré que daros las gracias de nuevo. – Dijo Harry asintiendo.

Poco después, una pequeña tropa del ejército de Dumbledore hacía el camino hasta el pasillo de la biblioteca. Atraían las miradas sospechosas de los Slytherin que se cruzaban porque iban armados con sus varitas y no desviaban la mirada del frente. Harry detuvo al grupo cuando alcanzaron el, ahora familiar punto, por el que Hermione había desaparecido.

¿Estáis preparados? – Preguntó Harry. Murmullos afirmativos y asentimientos le llegaron como respuesta y se dirigió a Ron, Neville, Ginny y Luna – Me transformaré antes de que entréis, no podemos arriesgarnos a ser vistos. Vosotros entráis después y seguís la carretera, mientras yo vigilo todo el trayecto desde el tejado de la fortaleza.

-Entendido. – Dijo Ginny. ¿Podrás hacerlo?

-Tengo que hacerlo. Bien… allá vamos. – Harry apuntó con su varita al muro.

_¡"Laceraportus"!_ – Como la vez anterior, las antorchas titilaron hasta apagarse y un rayo de luz blanca golpeó el muro abriendo una grieta. Era algo más grande que la última vez, pero no lo suficiente.

¡Ahora! – Indicó Harry.

Al mismo tiempo las varitas del resto del grupo le apuntaron a él y sus compañeros murmuraron:

_¡"Sustino laceronis"!_

Una corriente de chispas impactó en Harry y sintió el canal de fuerza a través suyo. El rayo blanco que salía de su varita se ensanchó y, con facilidad aparente, la grieta se expandió hasta alcanzar el tamaño perfecto para que pasasen varias personas a la vez.

¡Estupendo! – Dijo Harry – Ahora mantenedla abierta.

El grupo asintió y apuntó a la grieta. Las chispas habían cesado, pero Harry podía ver el esfuerzo de concentración de sus compañeros, y la grieta permanecía intacta.

¿Listos? – Preguntó Harry a sus acompañantes, los cuales asintieron en silencio. Entonces, tratando de superar el cansancio que sentía, Harry se transformó de nuevo. Despegó y atravesó la grieta adentrándose en la estéril extensión.

Tan pronto como hubo pasado el destello de luz blanca, Harry se quedó suspendido en el aire justo encima de la grieta. Vio a Ron y los otros en el pasillo de Hogwarts empezando a andar y, al momento, sus amigos ya pisaban la arena de la polvorienta carretera, sintiéndose fuera de lugar vestidos con las túnicas del colegio.

¿Por dónde ahora Harry? – Preguntó Ron mirando hacia el lugar donde Harry se mantenía en el aire batiendo suavemente las alas.

Harry descendió hasta ponerse a la altura de sus amigos, y siguió planeando lentamente por el polvoriento camino. A pesar de que iba muy despacio, era mucho más rápido que sus amigos, que iban andando, y continuamente tenía que hacer paradas para esperarlos, aunque estas paradas le servían para recuperar algo de fuerza pues se sentía tremendamente cansado.

-No nos dijiste que teníamos que subir una montaña. – Se quejó Ginny cuando el camino comenzó a ascender.

_'Lo siento'_ pensó Harry, aunque sabía que no podían oírle.

Poco tiempo después, ya habían alcanzado las puertas de la fortaleza.

-Nosotros entramos por aquí. – Dijo Ron mirando a Harry – Tú continúa hacía arriba.

Harry bajó la cabeza y comenzó el ascenso. Mientras subía pudo oír a Ginny citando el _Alohomora _y la cerradura abriéndose, sonido no muy conveniente para mantener al mortifago alejado.

La mortifaga estaba presente cuando se posó en las almenas. Todavía vestida con las siniestras ropas negras, se encontraba de pie frente a Hermione, que estaba llorando con la cara entre las rodillas.

¡No te diré nada! – Dijo Hermione.

-Eso tendremos que verlo. – Dijo una familiar, fría y aguda voz desde la capucha. La figura levantó la varita – _Cruc…_

_'¡No!'_ Harry pretendía gritar, pero lo único que se oyó fue un estridente chillido de un fénix. La mortifaga miró a su alrededor, y Harry podía afirmar que le estaba mirando a él, aunque su cara aún se mantenía en la sombra.

¿Qué es esto? – Preguntó la mortifga ¿Un fénix esmeralda?

Se acercó a Harry, olvidando la maldición que estuvo a punto de mandar a Hermione, y cogió la capucha. La retiró de su cabeza y el corazón de Harry se desbocó al enfrentarse con los grandes ojos y pálida cara de sapo de Dolores Umbridge, la alta inquisidora de Hogwarts.

_'¡Tú!'_ pensó con rabia mirando a Umbridge, que lo contemplaba con una desagradable sonrisilla cruzando sus innaturales labios. Detrás de Umbridge, Harry vio a Hermione mirándolo fijamente, con un brillo de esperanza desesperada en sus ojos de nuevo.

¿Harry? – Dijo silenciosamente Hermione. Harry bajó sutilmente su cabeza, casi imperceptiblemente, esperando que Umbridge no se diera cuenta.

-Siempre había creído que el fénix esmeralda era un mito. – Reflexionó Umbridge – Supongo que estaba equivocada.

_'Estás equivocada en un montón de cosas'_ pensó Harry. Desde el piso inferior de la fortaleza, llegó un "crack" pero Umbridge pareció no darse cuenta _'Date prisa Ron'_

-Podrías ser inofensivo - murmuró Umbridge – estar aquí sólo para reconfortar el corazón roto de la Srta. Granger, pero también podrías ser un espía enviado por el chiflado de Albus Dumbledore. Estaría loca si te diese una oportunidad.

Harry sintió que hervía de ira cuando Umbridge le apuntó con la varita, pero no se movió.

_'Quédate aquí, ellos no tardarán en venir'_ – pensó.

-Veamos qué haces ahora. – Sonrió con malicia Umbridge – _Avada…_

Las pesadas puertas de madera que daban acceso a la entrada, estallaron en astillas. Ron estaba de pie en la entrada, seguido por Neville, Ginny y Luna, que le habían ayudado a realizar el hechizo que reventó las puertas.

¡Hermione! – gritó Ron al verla encadenada. Ella lo miró contenta, pero cuando se disponía a hablar Umbridge la interrumpió.

-Hem, hem. – La típica tos fingida. Ron miró en esa dirección y su cara se tornó en odio cuando la mortifaga le apuntó con la varita.

-Umbridge. – Dijo con rencor.

¡Sr. Weasley! – Gritó ella y Harry pensó que Umbridge parecía casi contenta ¡Encantada de verlo de nuevo!

¿Entonces era una mortifaga? – Preguntó Ron.

-De hecho no en un principio. – Dijo Umbridge con desprecio, la expresión de placer en su cara se deshizo – Pero me uní a ellos, la Srta. Granger pudo verlo. ¿Quién esperaría que me mantuviera al margen después de que mi reputación en el ministerio esté arruinada y después de lo que me hicieron los centauros¿Quizá Dumbledore?

Hermione hundió la cara entre las manos. Harry quería decirle 'No es culpa tuya' pero no podía.

-Déjala libre. – Dijo Ron con la voz calmada.

-OH si, claro, ahora mismo. – Rió Umbridge – Naturalmente voy a rendirme, después de todo, aquí hay cuatro magos adolescentes amenazándome con sus varitas. No cariño, creo que no. Y ¿dónde está su buen amigo Potter?

-No ha podido llegar. – Contestó Ginny.

¡Qué lástima! Estaba empezando a preocuparme. – Dijo Umbridge.

-Te he dicho que la sueltes. – Repitió Ron.

-No. – Dijo Umbridge negando con la cabeza.

_¡Stupefy!_ – Gritó Ron. Un disparo de luz roja arremetió hacía Umbridge, pero ella la desvió a un lado con un movimiento de varita.

-Demasiado débil. – Dijo Umbridge ¿No se supone que sois la élite de Dumbledore _¡Discutera!_

Un rayo de luz violeta salió de su varita y el suelo a los pies de Ron explotó como si hubiese estallado una pequeña bomba. Ron, Neville, Ginny y Luna fueron lanzados de espaldas al pasillo, donde Ginny y Luna se golpearon las cabezas contra el muro, desplomándose en el suelo, sin conocimiento. Harry sintió una punzada de ansiedad, mientras Ron y Neville, que habían aterrizado en el suelo, se levantaban tambaleándose y alzaban sus varitas de nuevo contra Umbridge.

¡Déjala ir! – Exigió Neville.

-Si Sr. Longbottom – dijo Umbridge – esto empieza a ser cada vez que lo oigo más amenazante. _¡Crucio!_

Neville gritó con agonía cuando el hechizo golpeó su cuerpo. Se mantuvo durante un largo segundo de pie, pero después cayó, agitándose. Umbridge, con un movimiento rápido, apuntó a Ron.

-_Decipero._

Las cuerdas disparadas desde la varita de Umbridge, envolvieron el cuerpo de Ron. Sus brazos se pegaron a su cuerpo y su varita cayó a su lado. Con una aterrada expresión, Ron cayó al suelo. El último de la partida de rescate había sido desarmado. Ginny y Luna estaban sin sentido, Ron atrapado en las cuerdas de Umbridge y Neville todavía temblando en el suelo.

-Bien, parece que sólo quedamos el pájaro cantor y yo. – Sonrió Umbridge apuntando de nuevo a Harry con su varita – _Avada Kedavra_.

¡Nooooo! – Gritó Hermione.

El disparo de luz verde se dirigía inexorablemente hacía Harry, que quería eludirlo, pero no había tiempo, de hecho, Harry miró directamente a Umbridge e infló su pecho.

_'¡No!'_ pensó decidido_ '¡Nunca sabrás qué es el verdadero amor!'_

El hechizo golpeó las plumas de su pecho y se hizo pedazos. Los fragmentos de luz verde se dispersaron en direcciones diferentes antes de desaparecer por completo. Umbridge lo miraba con la boca abierta, con Ron y Hermione también mirando preocupados a su amigo.

¿Qué es esta magia? – Gritó Umbridge – Nadie puede sobrevivir a la maldición asesina. Nadie excepto…

Harry dejó escapar unas vengativas notas de la canción del fénix, todo su cuerpo se iluminó. Comenzó su transformación y, al mismo tiempo que volvía a su forma humana, sacó su varita.

-… Potter. – Acabó de decir Umbridge.

-_Accio varita_. – Gritó Harry.

La varita de Umbridge saltó de sus manos y llegó hasta la izquierda de Harry, que la recogió y la guardó. Indefensa, Umbridge se sentó en el suelo.

-Deja a Hermione libre. – Dijo Harry sin alterarse, acercándose a ella.

Umbridge rebuscó entre sus ropas y sacó una oxidada llave que lanzó al suelo con desprecio.

-Hazlo tú.

-No- dijo Harry, la ira empezaba a dominarlo y el cansancio extremo al que había llegado empezaba a nublarle la vista – tú lo harás.

¿Qué vas a hacer¿Matarme? – Sonrió maliciosa Umbridge – Te falta valor para hacerlo y yo no pienso desencadenar a tu amiga.

-Estás en lo cierto, no voy a matarte. – Dijo Harry.

-No pienso moverme. – Dijo Umbridge luciendo su mejor sonrisa de sapo.

-Sólo voy a darte lo que mereces. – Amenazó Harry.

¿Y qué ser�? –Se burló Umbridge ¿Vas a pegarme con tus propias manos ¿Una sentencia en Azkaban? Últimamente nosotros los mortifagos no pasamos mucho tiempo allí. Hay una tendencia al escape ¿lo sabías?

Harry se preparó y aprovechó toda la ira y la rabia que podía concentrar, por encima de su cansancio. Estirando el brazo en el que tenía la varita y recordando lo que Tonks había dicho al principio del curso.

¡EXPECTO DEMENTORUM! – Gritó Harry.

Todo el espacio se volvió negro y una enfurecida y fría ráfaga apagó todas las antorchas. Una figura cubierta con vestiduras negras con brazos esqueléticos tomó forma frente a la varita de Harry y lo miró esperando las órdenes.

La necesidad de vomitar empezaba a apoderarse de Harry, fue forzado a recordar la muerte de sus padres una vez más, pero permaneció de pie y dirigió la varita hacia Umbridge. Harry escuchó a Neville gimoteando cuando el dementor empezó a deslizarse hacia Umbridge, que, por la expresión de terror en su cara, empezaba a darse cuenta de lo que le iba a pasar.

¿Qué estás haciendo? – Lloriqueó Umbridge.

-No te estoy matando. – Dijo Harry en el momento que el dementor alcanzaba a Umbridge y le cogía la cara por las mejillas. Ella intentó liberarse del agarre, pero le fue imposible.

La espeluznante cara de la criatura emergió de debajo de la capucha y sus labios se encontraron con los de Umbridge. Entonces, un asqueroso sonido de succión, consiguió que la temperatura del lugar bajara un par de grados. El dementor se apoderó del alma de Umbridge a través de su boca. Con el deber debidamente cumplido, Harry dejó que los recuerdos se apoderasen de él, con la reacción producida por el dementor y el agotamiento que ya no se sentía capaz de soportar, perdió el conocimiento.

¡Harry, contesta!

La voz le llegaba aún difusa, Harry se revolvió y abrió lentamente los ojos. Neville estaba agachado junto a él y el brillo parpadeante indicaba que las antorchas estaban encendidas.

¿Qué ha pasado con el dementor? – Preguntó Harry.

-Se deshizo cuando tú caíste. – Respondió Neville.

Harry se incorporó con su ayuda. Ron y Hermione estaban intentando despertar a Ginny y Luna. Umbridge estaba sentada contra el muro con la mirada perdida en el espacio.

¿Todo el mundo está bien? – Preguntó Harry.

-Eso creo. – Contestó Neville – Gran hechizo.

-Gracias.

Ginny y Luna ya se levantaba mientras Ron abrazaba a Hermione.

-No vuelvas a asustarme de esa forma. – Pidió Ron.

-Lo intentaré. – Contestó sonriente Hermione.

-Salgamos de aquí. – Dijo Harry.

El grupo hizo el camino de vuelta por la misma polvorienta carretera. Harry iba al frente junto a Neville, seguidos por Ron y Hermione, que caminaban muy juntos. Ginny y Luna cerraban el grupo, usando alguna de las cuerdas de Ron para arrastrar a Umbridge, que los seguía obedientemente. En poco tiempo Harry pudo ver la brillante grieta al final de la pendiente.

Harry se paró antes de cruzar, estaba seguro de haber oído algo. Entonces todos pudieron ver una enorme y marrón criatura parecida a un dragón con tres desiguales cuernos y una espinosa cola, que sobrevolaba por encima de ellos.

¿Qué es eso? – Preguntó Harry desconcertado.

-Un Snorkack de cuernos arrugados. – Contestó Luna sin darle importancia.

Harry se encogió de hombros y atravesó la grieta. Si podía creer que era capaz de transformarse en un pájaro mitológico a voluntad, podría creer en cualquier cosa.

**FIN**

* * *

**Barby-Black** - Es normal sospechar de quien tiene mala reputación. No te preocupes que "al pobresito de Harry" no le pasa na. 

**juaniweb** - me alegro de que te guste.

**marc** - Hola marquitos...

**Sarhaliene** - Mi más fiel lectora. Bellatrix era una buena opción. Espero que tu máquina ya esté a punto.

Este es el final de la historia original (recordad que esto es una traducción) Si alguno de vosotros/as se siente con ganas de acabar el sexto año desde aquí, estaré encantada de seguirlo y leerlo, de hecho os animo a ello. Avisadme si alguien lo intenta.

Estad atentos por que no tardaré en empezar mi versión del sexto curso, estoy dándole los últimos retoques.

Muchisimas gracias por vuestro apoyo y vuestras opiniones,

icaro

Hasta la próxima!


End file.
